The Chaser
by ayaori
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the star Chaser for Puddlemere United, with the Quidditch World Cup coming, he's being courted to join the English team. This is where Hermione Granger, owner of Heavenly, the top events management for both worlds comes. She decided that she will personally dragged him out of his vacation, even if it means becoming the Chaser herself.
1. The Organizer

A few things before we start this story,

Full Summary:

The International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee is hosting the World Cup in a few months. The problem is, the players are refusing to participate, citing that the previous cup was poorly planned and underwhelming, making it a waste of vacation time. Among those who do not want to participate is Puddlemere United's star chaser, Draco Malfoy.

Instead of canceling the event, the committee decided that this year it would be better to hire professionals. They approached Hermione Granger, the owner of Heavenly, the top events management company of the wizarding world and muggle world.

Hermione's number one priority is to convince Draco to join the world cup. Draco's number one priority is to spend his vacation time wisely, like charming any girl he wants because he can. Hence, he refuses to meet with any of the World Cup organizers. Hermione hated not succeeding. She decided that she will personally dragged the Chaser out of his vacation, even if it meant becoming the chaser, herself.

Premise:

This story keeps the Hogwarts time intact. The big change would be after the final battle where everything transition to a multicultural scene between wizards and muggles. There will be references every now and then.

Also this story explores different couples. The only canon would be Harry and Ginny.

My thoughts:

This is my first Harry Potter story featuring my favorite non-canon couple. I will also be exploring adult content. I'm still working on my other stories but if you notice that, I deleted my old ones. Those are true. I am honestly working on writing better so I couldn't handle my old writing. I'm sorry for that.

* * *

Hermione Granger just landed at Heathrow Airport. A lot of people think that it was absurd for her to take flights, when taking floo network, portkeys and apparating were simpler and available. She smiled at the thought. People don't understand the convenience of flying first class. It was something she could afford, now that she was the owner of Heavenly, the top events planning and management for both the wizarding and muggle world. Flying first class also helped keep up appearance with the muggle world. She glanced around, the arrival floor.

She smiled at finding the mob of red hair and jet black beside it. Ginny and Harry had arrived to pick her up. She approached the couple and gave them both a hug.

Ginny then spoke, after Harry grabbed her bags. "How long will you be staying this time?"

Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea, Gin. I'm meeting with the chairman of the quidditch confederation tomorrow. Although, I still have no idea what they want, probably to organize the world cup after party. Do you Harry?"

It's been 10 years since the war. A lot has changed. Ginny and Harry married 4 years ago, already expecting their second child. That wasn't surprising, but the shocking part was Harry's chosen career path. A lot would have expected him to take a job as an auror, or defense against the dark arts teacher, maybe even as an unspeakable, but he chose to work as an employee for the department of games and sports. He eventually became the head of the department. Hence, why Hermione asked him.

"I'm surprised, you know that world cup is approaching. But yeah,you'll find out tomorrow."

Hermione made a face, but didn't prod.

They started walking to the Wizarding office in the airport, to register her return. She had cleared muggle immigration but she still needs to go through wizarding immigration.

"I still don't understand why you like taking the airplane, Hermione."

Hermione laughed. "Harry understands the comfort. He flies too, when he needs to meet with other foreign ministries."

Harry nodded in agreement. "We should really try to take a plane to our next vacation, Gin."

"I really hope, you're joking, Harry. They are very different from broomsticks."

She turned to her friend. "Oh Hermione, will you be staying with us? You didn't mention anything when you owled us. Harry brought a car just in case."

She gave her best friend a grateful smile. "I might not. I'll be staying at the Four Seasons."

Ginny squealed in excitement. "Can I come over? I like these big luxurious hotels, one of the advantages of the muggle world."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "It also helps that Wizards started investing in big muggle hotels, making it more accessible and wizard-friendly."

Harry, who was following the two girls, joined the conversation. "You mean families like the Malfoys, started building and acquiring Muggle hotels. I'm still surprised Lucious hasn't rolled in his grave. Narcissa seems to be running the empire quite smoothly."

The group held no grudge over the war. It was better to move on. They both understood the craziness that went on. The Malfoy family, although disgraced chose to live their lives moving passed the criticism. With the death of Lucious Malfoy, Narcissa took the Malfoy and Black fortune under her belt and built an empire combining wizarding and muggle technologies. She even, offered Arthur Weasley a job. She needed people who were open to adapting the muggle culture. This included cellphones, laptops, cars and hotels.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand dabbled with their empire during his free time. People heard that he studied in a muggle university, similar to Hermione, to run the business to the best of his ability. Truthfully, he only dabbled in the business. He still had his main job, to the surprise of everyone. He's the top Chaser for England, playing for Puddlemere United.

Hermione had finished her registration, and they were driving to the Four Seasons. She was seated in the back seat, while Ginny sat up front. Harry was driving.

"I thought Ron was coming with you."

Ginny turned her gaze to her friend. "He would have but, he finally got a date with Pansy."

"Good for him. I'm surprised he lasted that long."

Harry chuckled from the wheel. "Their shouting matches are still entertaining."

Hermione smiled. "Should be."

The friends were living very different lives compared to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione weren't a couple. They tried but found that Hermione needed more challenged. Ron needed more independence. They were parasitic with each other. Ron found his calling by joining George at the Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. It was surprising for everyone, but he was good at managing it, but not at the gags of it all. George needed another partner in crime with the experiments and that's where Blaise Zabini came in. He joined as an investor and eventually became part of the inventive trio. It came as a surprised but, like everyone, they took a chance on each other. It also did help that Blaise was dating Luna at that time. Now they're engaged.

Hermione got settled in her room after having dinner with the couple at the restaurant. Lying down, she looked back at how much life has changed. She travelled for a living. A lot of people expected her to work for the ministry, even become a healer but she discovered that she liked to be put in charge and organize events. She combined her skills in witchcraft with her muggle heritage and created magical and breathtaking events for a living.

It was a challenging to start from the ground up but Hermione, eventually her company found its success. It helped that her parents also provided capital from their lucrative dentistry profession.

She started out with the Potter affair then the Hogwarts reopening ball. For the muggle world, she had friends from university who started successful clubs and needed organizers. Some of her friends also heard of her unique party skills and decided to ask her to organize after party for various fashion brands around Europe. These led to her eventual fame in both worlds for creating unique evets for clients, be it Weddings, Parties or Balls. It really helped that she had met a lot of connections while studying at London School of Economics and Hogwarts. Certain universities accepted wizards and witches as long as they meet requirements. Units on Muggle Studies, from Math to Science to English were taken pre-admission. Her friends from university were either rich, influential, smart or all of the above. They come from different backgrounds so it was relatively easier to build connections and built publicity through them All her friends were willing to help each other out.

Now, Hermione runs a company of 100 employees. Both running around, the muggle and wizarding world. She had employees who were muggles as well as wizards and witches. With different clearances, assigned to different projects. It was a tough job, hence, why the big number. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, looking forward to her net challenge held by the chairman of the world cup.

At 7am, Hermione was up, organizing her thoughts for the upcoming meeting. She needed to be prepared with whatever they would throw at her. They specifically requested for her not her other liaison so the event must be big. The only thing she could think of is the after party. She heard that when Italy hosted the cup 4 years ago, they had an after party after the American champions won the game. It was the highlight of the cup, sadly.

At 10am, she got a messaged from harry that he has already arrived at the hotel lobby. She had reserved a brunch table at the Four Seasons. The Malfoys owned part of the Hotel so it was fully equipped with wizarding amenities, hidden from muggles.

She greeted Harry at the lobby, and they walked together to the table. Harry glanced at his phone, while Hermione also peek at hers.

"I am so glad that wizards finally, realized the convenience of a phone." Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "I know. It helped that they connected it with muggle network. It makes my life a hell lot easier."

Harry chuckled. "Because you were determined to make a company for muggles and wizards. Other wizards followed the trend."

Hermione hummed in agreement. When they got to their table, they didn't have to wait too long for the chairman to arrive. She had requested the staff to cast a spell around the table, to filter out wizarding conversation for muggle ears, just in case. Another convenience the wizarding world has learned. She loved being able to co-exist like this.

The chairman was a man with gray hair, probably about 50 years old. He was built not burly. Hermione guests that he probably played quidditch a long time ago. She just doesn't know who he is. He extended his hand to her while Harry introduced him.

"Hermione, this is Mr. Peter Brooks, chairman of the international quidditch confederation. He used to play for the Holyhead Harpies 1985 champion team, as keeper. In case, you needed to know that."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Brooks. And no need to rub in my lack of quidditch knowledge. He doesn't need to know that."

They all laughed. Mr. Brooks then said, "Ms. Granger, I assure you that your lack of quidditch knowledge isn't a factor. Please let's eat before we go down to business.

Small talk flowed smoothly during the meal, by dessert the chairman was ready to spill.

Mr. Brooks cleared his throat from the coffee and pancakes he just ate. "Well, let's get down to business, shall we? I know, you and Mr. Potter are friends but I requested him to keep this matter a secret from you until we finalized a few details about the World Cup."

Harry and Hermione nodded, in agreement. Harry spoke. "Well, England is hosting the cup next year, so we are pushing for a bigger and better cup, since the last one we hosted was clouded by a darker affair."

Harry and Hermione remembered that night, whe the dark mark was revealed amongst the celebration of that day.

Mr. Brooks added, "When Italy hosted the affair, a lot was expected from them. Of course, it came short, the only good part was the after party that they decided to throw for everyone, guests and players included. They wanted to copy how the NBA celebrated their win."

Hermione giggled at the mention of the NBA, finding it slightly surprising. "I'm surprised you know the NBA."

Mr. Brooks laughed. "I am an athlete at heart. I do watch and play the occasional Muggle basketball from time to time. I married an American half-blood so I got hooked to the game."

"Well, I grew up as a muggle, so I am a fan of football, as well." Harry mentioned.

Hermione shook her head. Men, as expected love sports, no matter the form.

"Anyway, Ms. Granger, the confederation along with the department of sports and gaming agreed that it's time to make the upcoming world cup, better."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at them. "Better? I don't understand how that relates to me, Sir."

Harry cleared his throat. "People need to get past what happened during the cup a few years back. Italy along with the confederation gave their best effort but the community needed more. That's where Heavenly comes in."

Hermione was slowly following the conversation.

"We considered different companies that we could team up to create the biggest and most spectacular cup, but not a lot of wizarding companies have the experience to organize the whole world cup down to the detail. Harry then mentioned that, you have organized fashion shows as well as the football cup in the muggle world."

Hermione remembered how her company brought the football cup together. They worked behind the scenes on everything, working with the British government. What they did was create the advertisement, organized fan events as well as parties. They might not have booked the places as that was the government's duties, but they did the dazzling part.

"I have to admit, that was our biggest contract in the muggle world. I have to warn you though, our company did not take care of the venue for the sport games, along with big fan meetings. We simply do that have that much capital or power to book those. I know we can get into organizing concerts with venues, but admittedly, sports events can draw a lot of crowds and media. There things beyond our control."

The men nodded in agreement. "We know where you are coming from, but to make the cup successful, we need experts on making grand events. You can work behind the scenes, similar to how your company worked for the football cup. The ministry will help with the venues, and media, but we need input on how to make it more crowd friendly and attract more people to support." Harry said.

Mr. Brooks added. "A lot of players are pretty vocal when it comes to the event as well. They are pointing out how the Italy event was poorly organized, except the after party, which we had asked an event coordinator to do. They are thinking how much it was a waste of time. We've been advertising how the cup will be bigger, but it seems no one wants to play. It's not even generating that much publicity we expected."

Hermione agreed with them. The cup wasn't the talk of the town. Their advertisement in the different newspapers were met with a passive feeling.

"Mr. Brooks, Harry, I think I have a general idea of what you are asking for. You want a grand cup, with no holes. It should be the kind you see in the big muggle events. Competitive, and exciting. You want people to talk about it, like they did before. You want completely dispel the old events from their memory."

"Exactly." Mr. Brooks said.

Harry, being perceptive, questioned. "I am sensing a but here."

Hermione continued. "You are right to ask for me specifically for this job. Big events like this are always given to me. I am hands on kind of company owner. All major events, if needed will go through my team. Unfortunately, this also means, that I need to talk to my team. I can assure you that we are capable but I also need to think about our other clients. Similar to the football cup, this will require the full attention of my whole company. I hope you understand that I won't be saying yes today, but I will give you the answer, after I consult with my team."

Mr. Brooks nodded in agreement. "That's fair. There are not a lot of companies that can handle this big of an event. I hope you can give us an answer, at least two weeks from now. If you decide to decline, we may need to look into hiring multiple organizer, and we need time for that."

"I know, this is a lot to ask. We would also need help convincing more players to get on board with this, so I am saying this as a warning."

Hermione smiled, fully understanding the situation. She did her research. She was expecting just the after party. If it was just that, then she was fine with agreeing. She already talked to her team about possibly organizing the party but the whole world cup. That was big.

Safe to say their meeting ended up, with no final say but with a promise to meet in two weeks with her decision. She went straight to her room, called her assistant to organize a meeting with all officers and team leaders present in London. She also told her to organize a video call with staff in Paris and New York. She specifically requested that, people present in the meeting should have wizarding client clearance.

The head office was in London but, she needed to set up office in New York and Paris with the influx of fashion clients, hence why the travel. They also get occasional Italian clients, but an office there was still up for debate.

The meeting was for tomorrow, so she had time to cook up a strategy, because secrety, she wanted this gig.


	2. The Quidditch Player

**Full Summary:**

 **The International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee is hosting the World Cup in a few months. The problem is, the players are refusing to participate, citing that the previous cup was poorly planned and underwhelming, making it a waste of vacation time. Among those who do not want to participate is Puddlemere United's star chaser, Draco Malfoy.**

 **Instead of canceling the event, the committee decided that this year it would be better to hire professionals. They approached Hermione Granger, the owner of Heavenly, the top events management company of the wizarding world and muggle world.**

 **Hermione's number one priority is to convince Draco to join the world cup. Draco's number one priority is to spend his vacation time wisely, like charming any girl he wants because he can. Hence, he refuses to meet with any of the World Cup organizers. Hermione hated not succeeding. She decided that she will personally dragged the Chaser out of his vacation, even if it meant becoming the chaser, herself.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy, just landed at his pent house in London. He was tired from practice with Puddlemere United. Thankfully, he wasn't hounded by the department of games and sports to join the world cup. He wasn't at all surprise that, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, burst into his fireplace unannounced.

"Greetings Malfoy." Blaise said in a mock tone.

Draco only grunted and headed for the laundry room, to store his dirty clothes. He wasn't in the mood to talk yet. He just came from a brutal practice, got hit by a bludger a couple of times. Thankfully, he didn't end up in St. Mungo's, this time.

"Zabini, why are we barging in again? You know, Malfoy will just snub us. He's a dead man walking after practice." Theodore said, while seating on one of the couches.

"I am taking a break from wedding planning." Blaise said, lying down on the couch.

"And you chose to terrorize his place?" Theodore questioned.

Draco chose that time to step in. "Women free zone. How is Daphne, Theodore?"

Theodore groaned upon the mention of his wife. "Daphne is great. Her sister not so much. She's currently nursing a broken heart in my house."

The men nodded in agreement. Draco grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey for his friends, while he got juice for himself. The quidditch season might be ending soon, but that doesn't mean he had to let go.

"Malfoy, are you sure about skipping the cup?" Blaise said while Draco took a seat.

"I'm not interested, like last time. I could use the time to help Mother with the business."

"Who would have though your ego would allow you to miss this?" Theodore said, while trying to figure out how to turn on the television set.

"Simple, it's not as big as before. Stop being a bloody idiot, just press the red button on the remote." Draco said, somewhat heatedly.

"Funny thing, these televisions and Internet. The muggles have expanded their world, while we seem to be stuck in ours." Blaise thought out loud.

"That's why, my mother needs help in the company. We want to expand the use of television channels and the internet. I am planning to make watching quidditch games available on those by next season." Draco said.

"It's not enough you expanded to owning Muggle luxury hotels." Theodore said, while trying to figure out the show on television.

"Well, coexisting is a good trend. A lot of companies are investing in trying to make muggle aspects available and more wizard friendly." Draco's response was met with a slight nod from his friends.

It was evident that a lot has changed for the group after the war. During they're time at Hogwarts after the war, all students entered a muggle studies crash course. Basically, studying Math, Science and Language of muggles. This made it easier for students, like Draco Malfoy to enter a muggle university.

Currently Hogwarts, along with other wizarding schools, have started integrating Muggle studies as a requirement in all curriculum. Hence, why the wizarding world is racing to acquire muggle technology. Malfoy Incorporated started from investing in hotels and resorts but soon expanded into muggle technology. They pioneered the use of cellular phones in the wizarding world for faster messaging.

"Gentlemen, before I forget, my soon-to-be wife is organizing a dinner for our entourage/friends, on Friday." Blaise had announced, after getting a message from his fiancé.

"Should we expect everyone to be there?" Theodore asked, while Draco looked uninterested.

"Yes, and Pansy, I heard has finally accepted the Weasel. Luna mentioned that Granger is in town too." Blaise replied.

"Is Granger planning your wedding?" Theodore asked curiously, having heard of Heavenly.

"Believe it or not, Luna has taken it upon herself to plan our wedding. She only asked Granger for an assistant for venue and organization. She has her own theme, while I just sit there and say yes or no."

Theodore snorted at that. "Daphne wouldn't let me decide on anything. Thankfully, I didn't even need to be present."

Draco chuckled. "Is that why you were stuck with a violet suit? And an awkward first dance to a song that Daphne said was your theme song, even if you have no idea what it was."

Theodore shrugged in response. "Well, I firmly believe that as long as she's happy. I couldn't care less for the wedding. You should get a girl sometime, Malfoy, and not those you only sleep with."

Draco laughed. "You know my mother will set me up with the next available girl, once I announced I am ready to marry. For now, I am enjoying not being whipped."

Blaise raised his glass to that. "To your freedom, Malfoy. May you find your match soon, so you may know the feeling of being whipped."

Theodore agreed. "To your future wife, may she make you squirm."

Draco could only glare at his friends, but drank along with them. Blaise cleared his throat. "By the way, since we're all drinking now, Luna is inviting us to an acquaintance dinner. You are all required to endure with me." Theodore chocked in laughter. Draco just scowled.

"Zabini, no amount of alcohol can push me to go there." Draco said, making Theodore laugh even more. Blaise could only snort in response.

"No matter what you say, Malfoy. You know, we are already sucked into the group. I mean, Pansy is trying to date a Weasley. I'm marrying Lovegood." Blaise said. Theodore could only raised his glass, starting a toast.

"To integrating into the Gryffindor crowd." Blaise raised his glass in agreement while Draco just drank his cup.

"I need better friends." Draco said under his breath. He didn't know anyone decent enough, so he settled with just continuing the drinking, slightly dreading another red and gold, a bit loony dinner.

That's how he found himself, standing at the Zabini Manor garden, amidst all the Gryffindors. Draco isn't exactly against the idea of making friends with them, but with all the crap he did to them, he could understand if they don't forgive him. He was at the forefront of the bullying, after all.

Blaise greeted everyone. He gets along with them since he works with two Weasleys. Theodore stood beside him, while his wife mingled with Pansy and Ginny Potter.

"You think the amount of booz I enough to drown the experience." Theodore said beside him. Draco snorted.

"Knowing Blaise, it should be." Harry Potter said from behind them. He raised his glass to them, joining their drinking party.

"Potter" Draco muttered. They were civil, maybe even friendly but both of them won't admit it. Draco turned to the door of the garden. A leggy brunette just walked in. She had on a simple midnight blue summer dress with white flower patterns. She had on simple brown gladiator heels. Her hair cascaded as she moves. Upon closer inspection, her caramel eyes seem to be scanning the crowd.

Draco recognized what he felt the moment she walked in. She caught his interest. It didn't help that he knew exactly who walk in. Hermione Granger. It became an unspoken truce that they are letting the past go. The last time she saw the brunette was during a party at a bar in Muggle London, back when he was studying at Cambridge. She looked different then, like a student. He had approached her, and apologized. He explained his situation and to his relief, she accepted it. Now she looked downright confident. Smoking, even.

She waved at the girls, with confidence oozing off her. Draco had to look away. Theodore gave a soft whisper.

"Man, the years did Granger well" He muttered. Harry scowled at him.

"I know, we try to get along, but yeah, not a topic I want to be in. Besides, you're married." Draco snorted. He agreed with Theodore but, he's rather let Blaise have this moment. He won't appreciate a brawl.

"But Malfoy isn't." Draco glared at his friend.

"Nott, stop being an idiot." Draco responded but Harry was already finding the idea amusing.

"The day Hermione gives Malfoy a shot would be the day I see Ron reading a book." Theodore laugh as well.

"You mean, never, right?" Theodore's quick response.

"I'm charming when I want to be, Nott." Draco argued, while Harry just laughed. He wasn't at all mad at the insinuation that Draco and Hermione could possibly get together. He's fine with Ron and Pansy, Luna and Blaise. There was no issue. Just mere fun.

"Let's see you try, Draco." Theodore challenged him. Harry found it amusing so he decided to join in.

"Just to warn you, Hermione packs a punch both magically and physically. You should know, Malfoy." He said, referring to the incident back in their Hogwarts years. Draco chose to ignore them and made his way to her.

Hermione was currently entertaining James, Harry's eldest son, Teddy Lupin and the Nott's son, Daniel. Draco watched her laugh, finding his attraction to her a little too real. He didn't care about blood. It's been so long since the wizarding world has grown to accept muggles. His family's company is investing in muggle items. It would be too hypocritical if her blood stops him from pursuing. He held back a chuckle.

"I'm not easily put down, Potter." Draco made his way to Hermione. This left Harry wondering if he did the right thing by pushing Malfoy to Hermione. He didn't do it intentionally, but Draco's interest peaked when Hermione walked in. She's a grown woman and could handle herself. He just needs to watch out for Ron. He might be trying for Pansy but, he wouldn't be surprised if his reaction would be less than acceptable.

Draco stood beside the blooming Hermione Granger. It didn't take him a while to think about what to say. He couldn't wait to push buttons. He settled with teasing her.

"Ready to have some fun with the adults, Granger?"

Hermione directed her attention to the handsome blonde. There was no shortage of news about the Chaser. He was always on the cover either for a win or for his conquest. He couldn't blame them. As an event organizer and advertisement specialist, you could spot charm when you see it. And Draco Malfoy is charming when he wants to be. The press could milk him up. His horrid past was forgotten because he knew how to use his skills at winning people over.

"On the contrary, Malfoy. I think, you got bored with the adults and decided to join us." She said while directing her attention to James's group.

"Uncle Draco, did you bring your broom with you?" Daniel Nott asked his godfather. This earned the attention of the other kids.

"No, squirt. Your Uncle Blaise wouldn't be pleased with me, if I did." Draco rubbed the kid's head. That didn't sway the attention of the other boys, completely ignoring their awesome Auntie Hermione.

"I saw your face in the Quidditch shop." Teddy Lupin said, while still gazing at him. James joined the conversation by adding, "Do you sell brooms?"

It was obvious that the kids were still too young to know Quidditch but they knew about brooms. Hermione could only shake her head in amusement. It was obvious that the fact that Draco owns a broom s enough to capture their attention.

"Uncle Draco plays Quidditch for a living, kids. You should ask him about that." Hermione stood up, ready to make her escape. Draco smirked at her, clearly noticing her escape plan.

"Very obvious, Granger. I hope you know that I will corner you again, sometime today." Hermione didn't blush but she noticed the hint of promise in his voice. It sounded like he wanted to be in her presence. Although they have haphazardly let go of the past with their friends mixing, she had no one on one experience with the blonde. This was probably their first interaction involving words since he apologized at a muggle pub to her back in college. Their other interactions were in passing and not enough to be notice, with both their works requiring travel.

She simply smiled at him, in what she hopes was inviting. "You are welcome to try, Malfoy."

It was a game now. A dance between two former enemies realizing a hidden attraction between them. It wasn't sudden or hidden. It didn't grow from their Hogwarts years. It was a kind of attraction one get from seeing someone for the first time. It didn't build to this point. It honestly just happened.

"I look forward to the challenge, Granger." The both turned their attention elsewhere. Draco entertained the kids, while Hermione joined the adults.

A small smile graced her lips. Admittedly, Draco Malfoy coming for her was a surprise yet some what exhilarating. It gave her a different kind of confidence. She's not expecting a big love confession spurning from years back. She's pretty certain that the attraction now, simply came to them. She didn't plan on analyzing it. It would be fun to watch it evolve.


	3. The Meeting

**Full Summary:**

* * *

 **The International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee is hosting the World Cup in a few months. The problem is, the players are refusing to participate, citing that the previous cup was poorly planned and underwhelming, making it a waste of vacation time. Among those who do not want to participate is Puddlemere United's star chaser, Draco Malfoy.**

 **Instead of canceling the event, the committee decided that this year it would be better to hire professionals. They approached Hermione Granger, the owner of Heavenly, the top events management company of the wizarding world and muggle world.**

 **Hermione's number one priority is to convince Draco to join the world cup. Draco's number one priority is to spend his vacation time wisely, like charming any girl he wants because he can. Hence, he refuses to meet with any of the World Cup organizers. Hermione hated not succeeding. She decided that she will personally dragged the Chaser out of his vacation, even if it meant becoming the chaser, herself.**

* * *

 _The Meeting_

Hermione found herself sitting at of the dining rooms of the Four Season, waiting for Peter Brooks and Harry Potter. It was close to 2 weeks from their first meeting, about organizing the Quidditch World Cup. She smiled to herself, looking forward to a fruitful meeting. She needed a few more details before giving them her answer. She'll then fly out to Paris. She was already packed to depart after the meeting, the fashion week was just a few days away. Some of her clients requested last minute run downs with her team. She saw the two men enter the dining area, she motioned to her seat.

Peter Brooks was the first to greet her. "Good evening, Ms. Granger. I'm happy to hear from you. Can we expect to hear good news?" Hermione could only smile, while Harry followed his words, "Why don't we get some food, first?"

A chuckle followed his words. The group immediately started on dinner. Hermione opened up the conversation.

"My team and I have a few things we have to clarify, before I give our answer."

Harry laughed at that. "Well, I didn't expect it to come without those. Go on." Mr. Brooks raised his glass in agreement.

"Well, my team did some researched and we found that a lot of the bad publicity with the Quidditch World Cup didn't come from the recent one. It actually came from the cup, a few years back, the championship between Bulgaria and Ireland, to be precise."

Mr. Brooks cleared his throat. "Yes, that is no secret. I guess, that's where the big expectations came along. The reason why we wanted to change it up a bit, make it a happier ending."

Harry nodded in agreement. "During that cup, Hermione and I were present. It was our first world cup experience. Sadly, it ended on a sour note. I hope to change that."

Hermione sighed. "At least, we cleared that up. Another thing would be the budget you sent over, I was wondering if that includes the venues, the travel? As you know, when we organized the football cup, it was held for a few days. We had events, signings, merchandising, parties, etc. This was to peak the excitement of fans, as well as increase the funds."

Harry gave it a careful thought. "I think, we can go outside of the box. Peter and I have already raised the possibility that the cup will be unconventional. That's something I noticed about the previous cup and the old reports. These are big events, but no opportunities to interact with players, no fan events, unlike in the muggle world. I also raised the idea of possibly having a portion of the earnings, donated to various charities, supporting people who got hit by the war pretty badly."

Mr. Brooks smiled from chewing his meal. "I think the people in charge realized that when Harry became head, a lot of things will be unconventional, and more catered to a younger audience. I'm all for it. Change would be good. You have our team, on deck as well. We will help with most of the bookings. Your company will be in charge, will all fan events, meet and greets, parties, advertisements, basically all crowd sourcing features. The cup itself, will be ours to handle. I read the file for the football cup and your small hand in the NBA all-star game. You gave us a very similar proposal for the division."

Hermione smiled. It was good that they were agreeable with the terms. She can handle all fan-based events, but the Sports itself, will be too far of a stretch. There was still one more thing.

"Lastly, I'd like to know more about this additional request, you mentioned. You want help, convincing players? What does that entail, exactly?"

Harry cleared his throat. "It is what it is. You need to get them to play, at least try-out. Most of them have become uncooperative with regards to joining. I know, people who are willing like the Americans and Asians, but the big names in Europe, for example, Draco Malfoy. They're pretty set on passing on it. We need to get them there."

The answer didn't come as a surprise. Her team did her research and the big names were vocal about not coming in. It wasn't just Malfoy. Names, like Viktor Krum, Thorsten Pffefer,and Mathilde Mallard were vocal about their nonappearance.

"Our team did some research and it seems that the people who are least thrilled about the cup are mostly the Europeans. That's not surprising as we experienced the bulk of the war."

Mr. Brooks nodded his head in agreement. "That's true. With the mess coming from England. It seems it's causing a lot of turmoil. It is our turn to host the cup as dictated by tradition, so nothing we can do but make it better."

Hermione smiled. She had made up her mind. "Well, I've expected what you have told me and we will be thrilled to work with you. We've prepared a draft of our contract. You can arrange a meeting with me, once you've read through it. If you have questions, I've also included the contact of the managers."

She handed them a thick envelope. Harry just grinned at it. He expected Hermione to be on top of this, already. Peter Brooks looks pleased by the outcome and readily accepted it.

"Basically, what we've included here is a mock-up of the services we will provide. Venue reservation should be handled by the Ministry, including security, cleaning etc. What our team will be doing is handling sponsorship, merchandising, marketing and events planning. We want the event to be as amazing as what you've seen with muggle sporting events. The plans are there. I'm more than ready to present to the Confederation, Just give me a date."

Harry looked over the contract. He was surprised to see that budget was left unfinished. "Hermione can you discuss the budget? I think we haven't fully discussed this. The ministry is more than willing to splurge on this but, I have to give a number."

Hermione smiled at that. She was really excited to discussed this. Her team found out that since this would be the first Cup that would integrate a muggle conceptualization of the event, a lot of companies are willing to become sponsors and merchandisers, just to be advertised.

"I'm glad you asked that. We've approached some of our connections with regards to sponsorship, advertisement and merchandising. I'm pleased to say that many companies are interested in joining. I can't give you an exact figure, yet. What I did write there is the price for our services. Whatever expense you may have on your part, we will not interfere unless we get sponsors."

The two men nodded in understanding. The meal ended with a promise of meeting another time to discuss budget and with a go signal to start sponsorship and merchandising arrangement. Hermione didn't stay to have small talk with Harry, as both needed to get back to work.

Hermione had to go to Heathrow and catch the flight to Paris. At this point, she was already considering apparating to the airport, even Paris but her muggle employees might not appreciate that, seeing as they are kept from that secret. She rushed to the reception to request for a cab. She stood at the lobby of the Four Seasons.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Granger."

The familiar voice didn't startle her. Upon turning around, she came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, fancy seeing you here."

He smirked at her. "I would hope so. My family has stakes here."

She didn't act surprised. She just smiled. "Safe to say you help with running the business."

Draco moved to stand beside her. "I invest. My mother runs it. I help out, when I could. Shouldn't waste my degree."

Her interest was tweaked. "What University?"

He grinned at her. "The nerd in you speaks. London School of Economics. Business Administration 2001."

Hermione's faced grew shocked. "Seriously? I'm Batch 2000. So the rumors were true, you were there."

Draco smiled. He knew she was there, she saw her. He just did his best to hide from her. He didn't want to make her feel bad.

"I don't really go out. I was already training and playing at that time. That's why it took longer for me. I had to juggle Quidditch."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "It was already hard to juggle my social life. Before you ask, my friends dragged me. The connections do wonders though."

He smirked. "Very true. It did wonders for me. In terms of pulling muggle technology in."

Before Hermione could respond, a staff approached her, stating the car is ready for her. She moved to hand him luggage. To her surprise, Draco beat her to it. He easily lifted the luggage towards the staff. The person thanked his boss.

"Going somewhere?" Draco said, before Hermione could say her farewell.

"I have a fashion show in Paris." She said as she started lifting her laptop bag. Draco placed his hand forward.

"Let me." Hermione raised a brow, but Draco seemingly waited for her to hand over the luggage.

"Granger, do yourself a favor. Give me your bags. I won't die by lifting it." There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, mixing with amusement.

"You, being a gentleman, is kind of weird for me." She said so with a chuckle. Draco laughed at that. They walked together to her ride.

"And you looking hot is kind of weird for me." Hermione blushed at the compliment, but did not stutter.

"I'm not buying what you're selling, Malfoy." She responded as they reached the car.

"You say so, but your face says otherwise." His smirk did not waiver. He was so sure of himself.

"Don't sound keen. It's unbecoming of you." She said, recovering from the initial blush. Draco helped the driver load the car.

"Granger, I'm only stating facts." He said as he beat the driver in opening the door for her. The driver just shrugged, not understanding why his boss.

Before Hermione entered, she leaned on the door. She placed herself a little closer at Draco who held it for her. Her face was a little close to him. Malfoy's face curved into a smirk, while hers showed confidence.

"You can't read my mind, Malfoy. Thank you for escorting me. I'll see you around." And she quickly moved to take her seat. Malfoy chuckled and stepped back from the door.

"Thank you for staying with us, Ms. Granger. I'll see you." He closed the door, stepping farther. He watched the car drive away. He liked the game their playing. He didn't really expect the bookworm to fall for his charms. Aside from the depth of their history, she just wasn't the type. At least they were civil, clearly the brunette didn't carry a grudge. Who would? Everyone seems to be getting along these days.

Hermione smiled to herself, after looking back at Draco's retreating figure. She didn't carry a grudge. It was petty. They were all young and confused back then. Everyone seems to have moved passed it, and so did she. She then realized another thing, causing her to hold back a chuckle. She'll be seeing him, quite sooner. Draco Malfoy needed to play for the cup. His refusal was no secret. She looked forward to getting him to agree. He won't know what hit him.


	4. The Negotiation Tactics

**Full Summary:**

 **The International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee is hosting the World Cup in a few months. The problem is, the players are refusing to participate, citing that the previous cup was poorly planned and underwhelming, making it a waste of vacation time. Among those who do not want to participate is Puddlemere United's star chaser, Draco Malfoy.**

 **Instead of canceling the event, the committee decided that this year it would be better to hire professionals. They approached Hermione Granger, the owner of Heavenly, the top events management company of the wizarding world and muggle world.**

 **Hermione's number one priority is to convince Draco to join the world cup. Draco's number one priority is to spend his vacation time wisely, like charming any girl he wants because he can. Hence, he refuses to meet with any of the World Cup organizers. Hermione hated not succeeding. She decided that she will personally dragged the Chaser out of his vacation, even if it meant becoming the chaser, herself.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: The Negotiation Tactics_

Hermione Granger had a plan to get all the Quidditch players to participate, at least join try-outs. She assigned Continental heads for player communication. This was separated for the merchandising and sponsorship heads, under her. She planned on luring them in through endorsement deals. This is similar to athletes in the Muggle world endorsement deals. Athletes earn a bulk of their salary through putting their name over merchandise. People are willing to pay for special items or products endorsed by players. Quidditch is the wizarding world's biggest sport, and it's quite simple to get companies interested. After contacting various companies around the globe, Quidditch items aside, Hermione was able to come up of a plan for team endorsement, which would take care of lesser known players. She already drafter various deals, they could offer to bigger names. She was confident that she could get them to agree. She didn't need to handle communication directly.

To prepare for each meeting, she instructed all the communication people, to send sample deals to player agents and team managers. A lot of agents, called back expressing interest. Others requested other deals. The most intriguing message is from a certain English chaser's agent.

This is the reason why, Hermione found herself sitting at a table in The Barbary, waiting for said agent. She found it slightly annoying that he requested a meeting with her, when she had a perfectly capable Europe communication lead. She is already busy with heading out the advertisements and sponsorship for the Cup, not to mention the other existing projects under her belt.

Getting Draco Malfoy on board is essential to getting more participation. Hermione told herself. She checked her phones for details she could use to lure the manager in, but found it was useless. Instead of seeing James Harris, she saw Draco Malfoy, himself, walking towards her table.

"Granger" He drawled. Normally, all Quidditch related deals were handled by his manager, he wanted to make an exception.

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for meeting me." Hermione said, standing up to shake his hand. She hid her surprise upon seeing his face. Who knows, it might be easier to convince the man himself. This was business to her, as such he would treat him as such. Flirting with him is out of the table, definitely. She didn't bother correcting him, though.

"I see, what you're doing, Granger. Let me tell you, it's a little to late." He stated with a smirk, but shook her hand all the same. Hermione didn't scowl. She needed to be civil.

"Please sit, Mr. Malfoy. Let's order, then talk." Hermione indicated for him to take the seat across from her. Draco followed but he is still determined to push her out of the business tone. He took the menu that she gave him.

"You know, you might think that your professionalism is a good strategy but, sweetheart." He paused. He leaned closer to Hermione, who had the menu to her face. She slightly leaned on the table, while thinking of her order. He used his fingers to lower the menu from her face.

"I happen to like the sexy librarian look on you." He drew back, waiting for her response. She did not disappoint. Her cheeks had a slight tinge of pink, but what surprised, Draco even more was her response.

"Then, I'll be sure to dress more appropriately for our meeting, Mr. Malfoy" She gave an emphasis on the word "appropriately". Draco felt himself tinge at the thought of her. He is not sure of that attraction he felt.

"I look forward to having more meetings with you, Ms. Granger. If you really want me to participate." He drawled. He hid his surprise well. Hermione only smiled. Although the attraction between them is surprising, she found it intriguing.

Hermione chose to change the topic momentarily by discussing their orders. Draco gamely followed her lead. Once they ordered, it was back to business. Hermione still hadn't let go of the honorary she affixed on his name, for reasons unknown to her.

"So, Mr. Malfoy. Have you looked over the deal that my team and I presented your team?" Hermione opened.

"Granger, can you drop the formalities? Frankly, I'd rather reserved if for another time." The last part of the sentenced hinted at something more, subtly. Hermione noticed the edge, but chose to ignore it.

"Then, Malfoy, can you explain to me why I am meeting you face to face?" She questioned, highlighting his insistence to meet with her.

"Well, I'm more familiar with you. I'm pretty sure if my agent met up with your people, he will be easily convinced to get me on board." He said matter-of-factly. At this point, Hermione knew who was genuinely opposing the participation. It's the man himself. If the agent met up with her, there's no challenge. The agent would recognize a good deal, even if his employer didn't. She smiled, he should credit the man before her, for being smart.

"And the request to meet with me?" She asked further. She had to admit, it was very seldom that her clients request to meet with her personally. All her employees are very capable.

"I wanted to tell you to your face, that the answer is no." Draco responded. It was true, he wanted to tell her no, but meeting her is also the perfect excuse to test his fascination for the witch. He watched her face, checking for a hint of annoyance or frustration. He's pleasantly surprised that there was none. Only a Granger with a mischievous glint on her face.

"Malfoy, your only mistake is challenging me. Have you known me to turn down a challenge?" She said with as much sweetness to her tone. Draco held back a smile at the witch, ever the lioness that she is.

"The Gryffindor in you, Granger. What are you willing to give?" He leaned forward, capturing her eyes with his. Hermione smiled at him, knowing exactly how to reel him in. She knew that the attraction for each other isn't one sided. It was palpable. She could feel it. It boosted her confidence.

"What do you have in mind?" Draco is a smart man. If he wanted sex, he would be at a bar, wooing women to her bed. He knows that the woman before him, isn't a one night stand kind of girl but a relationship type. Is he ready to take her on?

"I'm sure, Granger, you can think of something. I spend my holidays, working full time running our company. I'm not about to make Quidditch my career forever." Draco hasn't mentioned it to anyone, but he's already thinking of a long term. He won't have the same reflexes forever. The chances of injury grow higher with age. He's giving himself a few more years, before taking over the Malfoy business full time.

Hermione admired the man before her. He wasn't the typical type who thought of playing as a permanent thing. He thought beyond. She decided to play the prestige card.

"Then the more reason, you should win a cup for your country. A decorated Quidditch career sounds good with your name, Malfoy." She tried. Draco only smirked at her attempt. Hermione gamely waited for his response. He did not disappoint.

"Granger, I'm a Malfoy, dubbed as one of the greatest Chasers the world has seen. I may have done wrong during the war, but society seems to have forgotten, when I started winning championships for Puddlemere." He stated. He was aware of how narcissistic it sounded, but it was the truth nevertheless.

"You're right, but wouldn't bringing a championship home to England an icing on the cake?" She smiled sweetly at him. She didn't bat lashes or touched his arm. Their battle is purely words. It was safe to say that the pair enjoyed the brain stimulation.

"That's another thing. How sure are you I'm playing for England? I have French ancestry." This response is something Hermione expected. This was part of their research.

"Malfoy, I know I'm not the biggest Quidditch fan, but I am not called a know-it-all for nothing. You're eligible to play for either team, but I have it in good sense that you want to play for England." She stated, as she started on the food served before them.

"Good research, bookworm. I'm still not convinced." He grinned at her, waiting for another battle. Hermione observed him, clearly asserting tactics and insinuating questions wasn't playing well for her. She tried a different approach, something that will also soothed her thirst for knowledge.

"Malfoy, why don't you like joining the world cup? Up to now, you have never expressed interest in joining. I wonder why." Draco looked at her. Curiosity was evident in her eyes, Draco shook his head slightly. He should have known that granger, would ask him. In all his meetings, past and present, no one bothered to ask him why he doesn't join. Everyone always seems to take his disinterest for it.

"I'll be honest with you, since you're the first one to ask me directly." Hermione have him a questioning glance but kept quiet. She wanted to hear the answer and wasn't planning to interrupt him.

"Do you remember the World Cup in our 4th year? The time the dark mark appeared?" How could she forget those events? That was the moment that Voldemort became all too real for everyone close to her. She nodded, noticing the seriousness in his disposition.

"That was a nerve-wrecking experience." She said. Draco agreed with her. He wondered if telling her is a idea, but it was too late. He's in the middle of it already.

"My family was in the middle of it. I hated that memory, because it was the point, where everything became clear about my father. He was a good man, he loved his family, but he was hung up on blood purity. Only to be disappointed that Voldemort was half-blood." His father was the reason why he was more accepting of Muggles. He didn't want to turn out like him. Admittedly, he was a good man, but confused in his beliefs. He lost him a few years after the war. Lost to his insanity, but it was a story for another time.

"You don't need to explain, Malfoy. I think I have an idea." Hermione knew that the war was a difficult time, even the years leading up to it. He could imagine how difficult Malfoy's formation years. Having a father in tune with blood prejudice, but seeing things differently. Fear was a good motivation to do stupid things.

"We all did stupid things." She sympathized with him. That's when Hermione knew that Draco was a different man. He grew up pushing and breaking the barrier built around him. That's why he forced himself out, studying in the Muggle world even investing. He believe that a certain level of coexistence was possible, like her.

"Yes, I'm not proud of my past, Granger. I reconcile with it everyday." He told her honestly. Hermione accepted his answer. The gears in her head started forming, she realized that she found something that Draco would really pull him in.

"Here's the thing, Malfoy. You noticed how we're doing things differently for this cup. Less traditional, more similar to how muggles present their football world cup, even the NBA finals." Draco listened closely to her. It was the least he could do, since she did it for him.

"I talked to Harry and Mr. Brooks, the confederation chairman. I proposed the idea, of having the proceeds go to victims of the war, and other charities." That peaked at Draco's curiosity.

"How will you able to do that?" He asked.

"This is just a plan but, I was thinking that, we start by selling commemorative items, with part of the profit going to various charity. I also thought of having small events, leading up to the cup. For example, a charity tune up match. To be honest, there are a lot of things we can do, as long s we make this cup as big as it could get." She was aware that she's rambling, but one of the reason why she was willing to take on the cup was the fact that, she could do a bit of charity work on the side.

"To do that, you need to get the big names, namely me." He stated. Hermione nodded. She hoped that this was enough reason to push Draco to join the cup. To her surprised, Draco smirked at her. The serious conversation appearing to be forgotten.

"Let's make a deal, Granger." He told her.

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow at him, clearly anticipating his words.

"My agent likes the deal you presented, so I want to keep that." He paused, trying to be a little dramatic.

"I'm sensing a but here." Hermione said, while sipping her wine and watching him closely.

"Go out on a date with me, and we can work out the other things." Hermione swallowed. She didn't expect something like that. Draco knew that. Of course, knowing that Hermione had another purpose for the cup, was enough for him to join. He couldn't help but to have a little bit of fun along the way.

"Are you out of your mind, Malfoy?" She exclaimed at him, causing him to chuckle.

"I'm not, Granger. I'm not stupid enough to let my attraction for you pass. This meeting just proved to me, that there's something here." Hermione observed him. There was no malice in his voice. There was truth to his words.

"Isn't this like a date?" She questioned him, testing the waters.

"This is business, Granger. I would think that you deserve a little more than this, don't you?" Hermione smiled. The man had a way with words.

"You're clearly delusional, Malfoy, but I will humor you. I will go on a proper date with you." This caused Draco to grin.

"Another thing, love." Hermione looked up at him, already thinking of his possible plans for their date.

"You can talk to my agent about my participation, but I want one more thing from you." Hermione gave a questing look at him, he could only smirk as he leaned towards her, seemingly to whisper.

Hermione tried to keep her thoughts clean, but it seems to be straying elsewhere. The way he talks, she knew he could get her to bed. It wasn't the Quidditch that attracted women to him. It was his sheer confidence as a man. It was exhilarating, but two could play this game. She can handle his ego, just fine.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" He liked how that name rolls out of her tongue. He decided to tuck it in for a more appropriate time, dialing his lust for her.

"Now, Ms. Granger. What have I told you about calling me that?" Hermione's cheeks were tinged pink, hearing the implication in his voice. She wanted to blame the wine they had for all their sexed up words but, it was futile. It was their attraction, their game.

"I'd call you whatever I want." That was an aggressive move on her part, but she wanted to win this game their playing.

"Then call me, Draco." He said quickly, making Hermione smile.

"Alright, Draco. You can call me Hermione. You can reserve Granger at another time" She quipped. Draco liked how Hermione was matching him every step of the way. He also find it pleasing to her his name from her lips.

"Nice, move. Careful now, I might think you baited me into asking you out." He teased. Hermione could only smile in response.

"Don't be silly, Draco. You did that all on your own." She teased back, placing emphasis on his name.

"I believe, I did." He said it with an air of confidence that Hermione could only laugh in response.

"Now, what were you saying? I don't think it's just the first name you want from me." She questioned.

"You're right, Hermione. I have something else in mind." He drawled. Hermione prepared herself for a come back.

"Call, Malfoy Corporation. I want to sponsor your memorabilia plan. I want the proceeds to go to orphanages, hosting victims of the war. I'm not sure what item yet, but I'm sure my company will come up of something." He said, causing her to laugh. She was so focused on flirting and playing their with battle that she forgot that they were in a business meeting. It seems Draco didn't and used that as an advantage.

"You win this round. I'll get you next time, Draco." She laughed at her fumble. Draco joining her.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm sure, you'll kill me next time." Silently agreeing that the enjoy each other's company.


	5. Of Gryffindors and Slytherins

**Full Summary:**

 **The International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee is hosting the World Cup in a few months. The problem is, the players are refusing to participate, citing that the previous cup was poorly planned and underwhelming, making it a waste of vacation time. Among those who do not want to participate is Puddlemere United's star chaser, Draco Malfoy.**

 **Instead of canceling the event, the committee decided that this year it would be better to hire professionals. They approached Hermione Granger, the owner of Heavenly, the top events management company of the wizarding world and muggle world.**

 **Hermione's number one priority is to convince Draco to join the world cup. Draco's number one priority is to spend his vacation time wisely, like charming any girl he wants because he can. Hence, he refuses to meet with any of the World Cup organizers. Hermione hated not succeeding. She decided that she will personally dragged the Chaser out of his vacation, even if it meant becoming the chaser, herself.**

 _Chapter 5: Of Gryffindors and Slytherins_

Hermione stood in the middle of Taj51 Buckingham Gate's garden, still wondering why Luna Lovegood, soon-to-be Zabini is hosting her engagement party at this very expensive residence. It was not her taste to spend so lavishly. Her assistant informed her about the details, seeing as she gave Luna an assistant, for self-planning her wedding.

She observed the interaction amongst the attendees. She held back a laugh upon seeing the mixture of green and red around. Daphne and Theodore was busy talking to George and his girlfriend, Angelina. Pansy and Ron were busy dancing, well whatever they called it. The fast beat was making Ron look like a fish out of water. Pansy didn't seem to mind. She was busy laughing her ass off. The Potters were caught up in a conversation with Luna, Blaise and Goyle. Arthur and Molly stood beside Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks and Minerva McGonagall, an odd mix. Teddy Lupin seems to be serving as an ice breaker.

Ginny noticed a lone brunette standing near the fountain. Shaking her head at her friend, she then excused herself from her company. Her friend was late, something that the pre-Heavely Hermione wasn't.

"You know, I overheard a bet between Harry, Ron and George." Ginny opened. Hermione turned to her and smiled.

"What is it this time?" Hermione asked, while glancing at the 3 in question.

"How long you'd be late. And Harry won, he said that you'll be late by an hour." Ginny stated. Hermione laughed. People are always teasing her about always being late.

"I'm not even going to bother with George's and Ron's." She turned to the fountain. The party was set during twilight. It dawned on Hermione how the décor if the place spoke of eccentricity of Luna, despite the extravagance. Hermione decided to store the picture for another event, maybe ask Luna for a few tips.

"I'm still surprised Luna chose this place. I thought, we'll be partying in the middle of a forest." The owner of the voice was Pansy, who saw the Gryffindor ladies standing near the fountain. Ron needed a break from being a comedian, while she needed girl time.

Ginny chuckled at her comment. Before she could give her an answer, Luna decided to answer for her.

"It was Blaise. He wanted to choose the venue. That was our compromise." Luna had noticed the girls, when she decided to look for Ginny. The men were engrossed in business talk.

"I was wondering why Olivia told me to go here." Hermione said.

"Thank you for assigning her to me. She's been so helpful." Luna said. Daphne approached the girls.

"I can't believe you're self-planning your wedding." She said. Hermione could only smile. She expected it from Luna.

"I want to be hands-on. Besides, as I said, Hermione gave me an assistant, who has all the contacts. It makes it easy." Luna explained.

"I'm happy to help. Besides, Olivia has been working under the wedding planning team for so long. She's been itching to get her own account." Hermione supplied.

Before long, the men, Gryffindors and Syltherins alike, had took their respective partners from the all-girl crowd to dance. This left Hermione alone. She laughed at herself. As it turns out, she's part of the select few, who are still single.

Draco Malfoy arrived just in time to see the dance and a solitary brunette standing on the side. He smirked, deciding to approach her.

"Ms. Granger. A wall flower, I see." Draco said, as she stood beside her. Hermione turned to him, smiling.

"Simply admiring the scene, Malfoy. I'm not trying to get you to sign a contract, so drop the honorifics." She responded in a matter of fact tone.

"Then, I'd like to hear my name from your lips, Hermione." He flirted, referring to their last meeting.

"Only if you dance with me, Malfoy." Her response, maybe be forward but Draco grinned. He appreciated her forwardness. He liked the fact that shyness doesn't seem to hold her back, despite the passing blush, here and there, showing that she still holds a certain innocence.

"I'd be honored, Hermione." Draco said. He extended his hand to her. Smiling at him, she took it. Draco gracefully guided her to the dance floor.

"Impressive, Draco. Now, let's see how you dance." She commented. Draco smiled at his name on her lips.

"I aim to please." Draco responded. Hermione laughed at his comment. She didn't bother responding. Choosing to change the topic, as the song starts.

"I think, we have stunned a couple of people." Hermione said, indicating at the small murmurs and glances directed their way.

"Let them. We all need entertainment now and then." Draco replied. He gave her a small twirl. He then added, "Willing to bet on the Prophets' headlines?"

"War hero in a steamy affair with Slytherin spawn?" She said. Her face was deadpanned, trying to be serious. Draco chuckled.

"That sounds a bit farfetched, love." Draco joked.

"Not if you are still including the date in our verbal agreement." She indicated on their last meeting.

Draco smirked at her. "You'd like that."

Hermione laughed. "We'll see, Mr. Malfoy. After all, you only asked for one date."

The pair continued making jokes and conversing, not noticing the sight they make. They were close to getting wrapped in a world of their own.

Standing on the dance floor, they made a sight. The amount of intermingling between the two houses was still not enough to prepare them for the sight that is a giggling Hermione Granger in the arms of her ex-sworn enemy, Draco Malfoy.

Ginny smiled, after the initial surprise. The pair looks surprisingly fit to be together. Ginny knew that the pair didn't really interact prior to the Quidditch Cup discussions. Both were more focused on their careers. Thinking more about it, the pair would certainly match, wit for wit. She could not say the same for her husband, who still had not stopped checking on the pair.

She had to griped his shoulders tightly, to show assurance. Harry focused her attention to her and smiled.

"Don't worry. I think, we all have grown up better." Ginny said.

Harry nodded in agreement. "She's a big girl. She can handle herself."

As for Ron and Pansy, it was a different story. Ron had that look which was a cross between surprised and disgust. Pany could only laugh at her soon-to-be boyfriend. She shares the same response as Ginny. She was pleased to see her resident bachelor friend, making moves at a good woman.

"You look like a dead cat, Ronald. Fix your face." Pany told him.

Ron stuttered, struggling to form words, but eventually responded. "It's just weird."

Pany sneered. "Very intelligent."

Ron shrugged then gave a slight twirl and that was that.

Probably the only person not surprised is Luna, who was busy trying to explain to her fiancé how she knew.

"I don't understand why you're not reacting to this." Blaise inquired.

"Quite simple, actually. It just makes sense to me. To be honest, I am more surprised ot took this long." She replied.

"I sometimes, wonder about you, Love." Blaise said so endearingly.

Luna giggled. "Don't worry, you have a pretty face. We'll be alright."

Blaise held back his laughter, deciding that he is indeed a lucky man.

Hermione fought to keep her laughter to a minimum. Maybe it was the alcohol getting to her but she was feeling extra drawn to the man before her. The song was about to end.

"Usually this is the part where I ask you to come home with me?" Draco spoke up, good-naturedly. Hermione swatted his shoulder, but released a giggle at his words.

"What do you take me for?" I'm a lady, Mr. Malfoy." She said. Moving away from his warm body. Hermione walked to the bar, thinking of ordering a drink. Draco followed closely behind her.

"I know that." He smirked, then giving her an exaggerated once over, once she stood against the bar.

"Clearly." She responded, not minding his attention. She turned to the bartender, giving her orders.

"Don't worry. It won't be today. Mark my words, it will be soon." He drawled. His tone sent small shivers down her spine. Hermione took her drink.

"Promises, promises. I am still waiting for action." She said. Hermione felt their attraction in the air. She's certain about it. What remains to be seen is it lasting or temporary.

"Love, stop taunting me." He chuckled, unfazed by her antics. Draco ordered his drink. He brought out his phone for a second, checking messages.

Hermione suddenly felt annoyed the moment he brought out his phone, remembering one of the reasons she got caught up at work.

"Is that what I'm doing? I thought, I was still negotiating." She said with a glare.

Draco smirked at her. He was waiting for this moment.

"Something wrong, Granger?" He asked. He grabbed his drink off the table while observing her reaction.

"You want to tell me, why your agent called my office saying you want to re-negotiate?" Hermione completely forgot about the issue, until he brought out his phone.

Draco chuckled. He could see the annoyance in his eyes.

"Not particularly. After all, we are at an engagement party." He replied. He was aware that he was taunting her, egging an explosive reaction from her.

"At least the deal with Malfoy corporation still holds. I'm in your mother's good graces, Malfoy. Don't make me use it." It may sound like a threat but Hermione wasn't about to go to that level. She may not admit it to anyone out loud, but their first meeting was way too easy for her.

"No, you won't. That will take the fun out of this." He said truthfully. Despite appearances, Hermione seems unfazed by his strategic change of mind.

"My assistant told me that, your agent declined to meet with my England team leader. Now, I know why." She smirked at him. Draco was not about to be intimidated by that knowing smirk of her.

"Do tell." He encouraged her. He wanted to know what she's thinking about.

"You have a meeting scheduled with me, Mr. Malfoy. Make sure to show up." She said to him, to put an emphasis on her words, Hermione made her way to her friends. She was brushing him off.

"How sure are you it'll be me?" He called out to her. To his surprise, Hermione paused and turned around to blatantly check him out. She raised her glass to her lips, her eyes trained to his.

Draco knew what her eyes meant. She knows that he will show up. She's accepting his challenge. He is attracted to her, but doesn't change the fact that he wants some fun. After all, mixing pleasure and business is dangerous, but satisfying.

Hermione understood his stare. It was a dare from him. He may have placed all his cards on the table for her but the thing is, where was the fun without the chase. The only problem is who's chasing who.

One thing was clear though, it was game on.


	6. The Thrill of the Chase

**Full Summary:**

 **The International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee is hosting the World Cup in a few months. The problem is, the players are refusing to participate, citing that the previous cup was poorly planned and underwhelming, making it a waste of vacation time. Among those who do not want to participate is Puddlemere United's star chaser, Draco Malfoy.**

 **Instead of canceling the event, the committee decided that this year it would be better to hire professionals. They approached Hermione Granger, the owner of Heavenly, the top events management company of the wizarding world and muggle world.**

 **Hermione's number one priority is to convince Draco to join the world cup. Draco's number one priority is to spend his vacation time wisely, like charming any girl he wants because he can. Hence, he refuses to meet with any of the World Cup organizers. Hermione hated not succeeding. She decided that she will personally dragged the Chaser out of his vacation, even if it meant becoming the chaser, herself.**

Chapter 6: The Thrill of the Chase

With the fashion show done and the announcement of the try-outs looming, Hermione found herself frustrated at her communication team. There were a lot of names missing from the list of willing participants. It didn't help that Harry and Brooks were breathing down her necks. She had a plan though. She needed to make a buzz. She'll start with Draco Malfoy. She knows that man is willing already, but he wanted her to play. She knows sending her people won't work.

Dressed in her tight yoga pants and a lose shirt over her sports bra, Hermione traveled to Mayfair, after her meeting. Hermione found out from Luna who pulled the information from her fiancé that Draco Malfoy frequented the Virgin Active gym there. Coincidentally, Hermione had flat hunting scheduled in that area.

She entered the club, registering at the reception. She knew that Draco would be around the corner. Luna said that Draco would have started with cardio. True enough, he found him running on one of the treadmills. Some of the women around him were checking him out. Hermione couldn't blame them but she was slightly annoyed. She had a mutual attraction, so no one could fault her for feeling a bit possessive.

Draco wasn't running shirtless which was a relief but the sweat on his dark shirt emphasized what was underneath. His blond hair had that messy and rugged look about it that he just stood out. He had his headphones on, completely oblivious. Hermione smiled. Her hair tied and shirt removed, she walked towards the treadmill on his left side, making sure to leave one in between them. She ran, determinedly and patiently. It was only a matter of time before he makes his move.

Draco noticed a brunette approach one of the machines near him. Her figure looked familiar. He couldn't quite place it. She looked fit, and undeniable confident. The woman reminded her of a certain know-it-all. He noticed that a few guys stopped to check her out, but she paid them no attention. She's completely focused on her run. After 30 minutes, he slowed his machine, to cool down. He noticed that she did the same. With the slower pace and the girl swaying, Draco finally saw a ghost of her face. A smirk formed on his face.

He thought, _"Granger is here. Interesting."_

Hermione knew that once they both slowed their pace, Draco would recognize her. She just needed to pretend that she was surprised to see him, or flirt her way around it. She got off the treadmill, before him. She needed to relax her legs to prepare for yoga, anyway. She didn't look at him, the direction of the studio was more to her left. She knew Draco was leaving her treadmill. She could feel his glances.

She counted in her head, _"1…2…3…"_

"Ms. Granger, fancy seeing you here." She could smell his cologne. It was more prominent with the heat coming from his body. Hermione smiled. She couldn't very well tell him she was here with a purpose.

"Draco, hello." She gave him a short reply, purposely using his name.

"Do I want to know why you're here?" He said while walking along with her. Hermione isn't planning to give anything away.

"I don't think, you need to. I'm headed to yoga in 30 minutes." She responded pointing to the hallway going to the studio.

"Now, I understand the get-up. Quite sexy by the way." He said so confidently, not a trace of malice in his voice. Hermione smiled up at him. He was playing right where he wants him to be.

"Got to come prepared. Why are you here, by the way?" She knew why he was there. Luna was very forthcoming with the information.

"Run and a swim. Need to keep healthy, you know. With my down time." He could hear the emphasis on down time.

"Well, it wouldn't be, if you just try-out." Hermione said forwardly. Draco smirked. Now, it was more obvious what she was up too. He gave her credit for being so brave about it. A lioness through and through.

"Hermione, aren't you being a little too obvious?" He grinned. He has an idea on how he knew about his schedule today. Blaming his Italian friend, who was head over heels for his fiancé.

"I'm obviously here because I am looking for places to live in and I happen to find a gym." She smiled, refusing to give anything away. Draco could take this.

"Well, Ms. Granger, why don't I help you out with that? I live in the area. Go to yoga. I'll swim. We can meet up after. Call your agent, I'll meet whoever he or she is with you." He walked away, heading to the showers, to prepare for his swim. Hermione grinned to herself, it turned out just like the way she planned it. She accepted, though that Draco is a smart man. He could probably smell the scheme she had from a mile away. It was a good thing that everything was in place, way before she got Luna's information, except the gym.

Draco, in some ways knew that he was playing right into her game. He was fine with that. He knew that Hermione wouldn't play this risk if it weren't on pure coincidence. She guessed that she probably only added gym trip. He had no problem playing into the tour. It was also an opportunity to him, to ruffle her feathers.

An hour and half passed, Draco found himself carrying Hermione's gym bag and walking out of the gym with her.

"Draco Malfoy, ever the gentleman." She commented with a slight grin on her face.

"Only for the very few. Do you have the address?" He inquired. Hermione showed him the address her agent sent her. They were meeting her in an hour.

"That's just around the corner. Did you bring a car?" He said, stopping and looking around. Hermione groaned. Not living in a permanent place, meant she didn't bother with a car or a house. Now, she's starting to think that she needed to get apartments around her offices, namely New York, Paris, Milan, California.

"I have none, Malfoy. I travel a little too much." Draco chuckled. He could understand the life of a person traveling so much. He did the same as a Quidditch player, the only difference is Hermione didn't seem to find permanent homes a thing.

"I understand. I was only spending on property, because I am a Malfoy. How about you?" He found that he is interested in getting to know her. It didn't matter that some or most of her motivation was purely on business.

"I'm starving, feed me and we can talk more." She bargained. She was fine answering questions. She found that she also wanted to ask him a few.

"I'll lead you to the café then, let's order. I'll pop by my place to keep our things." Hermione smiled. She found the easiness quite comforting. Draco had that going for him. She followed him to the café, taking her phone and small pouch from her bag, once they were settled into their seats. She let Draco ordered for them. She didn't mind letting him, because he had asked her. Draco promptly excused himself to leave. Hermione brought out her phone.

Her agent was a realtor specializing in looking for homes for wizards, in both worlds. She gave the list and photos sent to her a look. She had to see three apartments today.

"Hey, pretty lady, are you here alone?" She looked up to find an auburn-haired guy standing in front of her table. _"He's cute, but not as enigmatic as a certain Slytherin"_ She thought.

"I'm not. I'm waiting for someone." She said, honestly. Surprisingly the guy, took Draco's empty seat. She frowned slightly.

"Why don't I wait with you?" She realized that she was the type of guy that couldn't take rejection.

"I'm sorry, but he'll be here in a few minutes. It's fine." She highlighted the word he, but the guy seems unfazed. She was getting annoyed. Thankfully, she spotted a familiar blond hair already approaching her.

Completely ignoring the guy, she gave Draco an enthusiastic wave, hinting for him to look at the seat across her. Draco couldn't for the life of him figure out why the cool and collected Granger was acting a little too perky, a little too Daphne. He followed her body language and found a guy sitting on his seat.

" _That won't do at all."_ He said to himself. Despite their the status being in the courting stage, Draco Malfoy was a possessive man. Hermione Granger is not a property or a prize to be owned, but he doesn't share, nor does he want to compete for attention. Besides, he observed that Hermione already looked annoyed.

He was already planning a pretense, or at least an intimidation tactic, when Hermione stood up and gave him a very seductive smile.

"Hello, love." She said. Her tone was sweet. Draco found that he liked getting her attention. He smirked, he could work with this.

"Sorry, I'm late, babe." He responded. Hermione could see the smirk on his face. More importantly, she enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. It still felt like their dance at the engagement party. The tingles were there. For both, it felt like they fit.

Draco completely ignored the guy. He took advantage of their closeness and dropped a kiss near the corner of her lips. He decided that he will take her lips at another time. He wanted to savor the moment. He didn't miss the disappointed look she gave him or that small pinch on his side. The woman was fire.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I'll take my leave." The guy left quickly, but the pretend couple did not care. Hermione smiled at Draco, thankful for his wit and quick response. Draco took his rightful place.

"I didn't miss your reaction, Granger." He decided to tease the brunette.

"I'm just playing the part, Malfoy." She responded but a blush was still on her face. Hermione knew that her pleasure and her business was slowly mixing. She found that she didn't mind at all.

The pair proceeded to asking various questions as they ate their meal.

"Are you looking to rent or buy a property here?" Draco inquired. He couldn't help but be curious about her.

"Well, buy. I think I have enough of renting all over the place and staying with my parents on extended stays in England." She answered truthfully.

"Other places in mind?" He asked again. It may sound a little bit over zealous but Hermione didn't mind. Draco is an easy person to talk to.

"I'm thinking of Milan and America. I have a lot of business there. What about you? Do you own places around the world?" It was meant as a joke but it was also an honest question.

"I have a place in France, Germany, New York and Italy. Some on my name, others to my surname." She understood the difference. The Malfoy is a rich family. They probably have places everywhere.

"I've always like traveling. It seems you do too." She said gamely.

"I am a quidditch player, after all. Is this your subtle move to talk about the try-outs?" Draco smirked, finding her resilience cute.

"Frankly, it half is. How can I tempt you to attend the try-outs? I know for a fact that approaching your agent isn't the way to go." Hermione played.

"Why would I make it easy for you? Is it because you are missing key players?" Draco knew she did. The cup needed more noise. He knew that Hermione wanted it to be a success. She charities lined up. She saw the record of their meeting with his company. He really liked how they were hyping this up.

"Simple, you want to help people. Draco, the more players, means more investments. A lot of charities could use the boost." She replied with so much assurance in her voice, Draco had to hold himself form replying.

"Securing me for try-outs, doesn't guarantee play time for me. You do realize that?" Draco was trying to push her away, trying to gauge her reaction, but Hermione kept her cool.

"Then try-out, I'd like to create more buzz. I'll be honest, Malfoy. If I get you to even set foot on the field, a lot of companies will be willing to put their name on the cup. Of course, aside from your mother." Hermione understood that Draco was only playing a push and pull game because if the reason he revealed to her. There were a lot of bad memories. He may hide it behind his need to challenge her, but deep down all his hesitation was because of the memories.

She continued, while his attention was hers. "Announcements are in 2 weeks. If you go, I can manipulate it in such a way that you still have an out. I just need the noise. I want to pull more people in, with your name attached. I could do that. I can make you the poster boy for this cup after, you decide to stay on."

Draco thought about it. He was half telling her the truth when he said he still wanted to challenge her, but he also found that his memories were still preventing him. He knew that Hermione may not be telling it to his face but, she got where he was coming from.

"Then Granger, I'll make you sweat a bit. I'll respond to you after dinner later." He said evasively.

"Why postpone when you can say yes now?" She said cheekily.

"I want to guarantee dinner with you. Don't make me sound like I'm chasing you." Hermione chuckled.

"I did hear that. Well, Mr. Malfoy, I think I'll be with you for the rest of the day." She smiled at him. Draco smirked back. They both enjoyed the company.

After lunch, Draco led her to the apartment building her agent sent over. When they got there, the man was more dazzled with the Chaser more than the pretty brunette. This was to the annoyance of the blond and the delight of the brunette.

"I didn't know, you were bringing Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger." Robert, her agent said, once they arrived.

"He lives in the area and a friend." Hermione responded, politely. She guessed the man was star struck.

"I hope, he will help convince you then." Draco had nodded.

Hermione found that the places shown were all to her specification. Her choice became more difficult. Standing at the last place, while her agent was on the phone. Hermione approached Draco for his opinion.

The man was quietly surveying the area, not giving any of his opinion. He was simply listening nd observing. He let the agent do his job.

"What do you think, Draco?" She asked. She knows Draco won't sugar coat. He will readily give his opinion.

"Well, all the places had you in it. You wanted cozy but spacious." Hermione smiled. She wanted an extra room for guest, a kitchen and a library. All the places had it, the view for each place was typical of the city. The amount was not an issue. She had money saved up.

"I know, but I can't seem to find the right one." Hermione responded.

"I can see that. I'll make it easier on you. All these places are quite near each other and most of the amenities and stores, but only one of this apartment buildings, are on the same block as mine." He said. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Does that mean, I should pick the one farthest from you?" Hermione said.

"Or closest. Depends on what you want to be." Draco stated. Hermione could only shake her head. The man would not give anything away.

The agent approached them.

"Well, Ms. Granger, please contact me when you decide on a place. I've placed the three on hold for you." He said to them.

"Thank you for your time, Robert. I'll call you when I've reached my decision." She gave him a smile.

The man hesitated but swallowed, seemingly to get courage.

"Mr. Malfoy. If you don't mind, I'd like to get an autograph for my son. I apologized, Ms. Granger." He asked, timidly and hopefully. Hermione didn't take it as an insult. She knows the man wasn't lying. He saw a picture of his son wearing a Puddlemere United jersey on his phone, a while back.

Draco shrugged and gave a polite smile. "Sure, why not? You have anything I could sign?"

Robert's face fell. He didn't have anything on him. Draco read it on his face. Before Hermione could offer to transfigure something. Draco opened his wallet and brought out a card of his name and face, like baseball cards.

"Ironically, I learned to carry these cards around by expanding my wallet." Draco explained.

"Why am I not surprised that you walk around with a picture of your face?" Hermione teased him. Robert could only smile in gratitude.

"If you must know, kids like to approach me. I don't want to turn them away and give them nothing." Draco stated. Hermione could only smile. Draco had a soft spot for kids.

The two men talked, with Draco asking for a pen and the name of Robert's kid. The three walked out of the building. Robert got on his muggle car while the two walked.

"Shall we go for dinner, Ms. Granger?" It was 6pm, so an early dinner was acceptable.

"Do you have a place in mind?" Hermione asked. They were walking side by side. Mostly, she was following him.

"I was thinking fish and chips, and drinks at a pub down the road or my place." Draco suggested. Before she could respond, her phone vibrated. She got a message from Luna.

 _Hermione, the girls are over at my place for an impromptu pre- bachelorette party. Come over. Draco can wait._

Hermione chuckled at the message, but her face fell slightly. She realized, she couldn't hang out with Malfoy longer.

"Draco, I'm really sorry. Luna messaged me. I have to attend a pre-bachelorette party." Hermione said, stopping both their steps.

"Interesting. Should I imagine you drunk and dancing sexily?" Draco teased, but deep down he was disappointed their time being cut short. He was curious though about his dinner question.

"I have no idea. The things the girls come up with can go pretty crazy." Hermione explained.

"Well, I'll let you go this time, Granger. But you owe me for standing me up." Draco smirked.

"I do. I have a meeting with you, tomorrow. Please be in my office by 4pm." Hermione insisted. She was relieved that Draco didn't seem to mind but she wondered if her proposal will be left unanswered. She decided there was still tomorrow.

"Dinner will be tomorrow, as well. Don't think, you can get out." Draco responded.

Hermione chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Draco walked her to a dark corner, to make it easier for her to apparate.

"Granger, I'm willing to try-out, but only that. You can start advertising that. We can talk more about it tomorrow. Work out some deal." Hermione could sense the discomfort on his part, but decided not to push it.

"Thank you, Draco. I'll fix up a deal for you." Hermione smiled then she noticed that Draco's face suddenly curved into a grin.

"Since I am being very generous, can you answer my first question?" Pub or my place?" Draco decided to change the mood.

Hermione smiled. She'll reward him.

"Definitely, your place." Hermione smirked, apparating.

Draco watched her disappear. The girl was after his own heart, the game was on. Draco enjoyed the thrill of the chase, only this time it wasn't a quaffle. It was a curly haired brunette, running around reading his mind.


	7. The Game Begins

**Full Summary:**

 **The International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee is hosting the World Cup in a few months. The problem is, the players are refusing to participate, citing that the previous cup was poorly planned and underwhelming, making it a waste of vacation time. Among those who do not want to participate is Puddlemere United's star chaser, Draco Malfoy.**

 **Instead of canceling the event, the committee decided that this year it would be better to hire professionals. They approached Hermione Granger, the owner of Heavenly, the top events management company of the wizarding world and muggle world.**

 **Hermione's number one priority is to convince Draco to join the world cup. Draco's number one priority is to spend his vacation time wisely, like charming any girl he wants because he can. Hence, he refuses to meet with any of the World Cup organizers. Hermione hated not succeeding. She decided that she will personally dragged the Chaser out of his vacation, even if it meant becoming the chaser, herself.**

Chapter 7: The Game Begins

Draco knew what he started the moment he got on the elevator heading to Heavenly at the 15th floor of Heron Tower in Muggle London. His plan was simple. Pissed of the fiery brunette then bully her to join him for dinner. If the smirk on his face was any indication of his emotions, Hermione should come prepare with his wits.

The receptionist recognized him the moment he entered. She gave him a smile and a subtle once-over. Draco noticed and, if possible, his smirk grew more prominent. The woman in question simply tossed her hair and escorted him to Hermione's office, not sparing any flirty words, merely business. The girl was a beauty. She was cautious and knew her place. Judging by her movement, she had a confidence in her but not one matching her boss.

He spared her his gratitude, but did not bother giving or indicating his interest in her. Admittedly, he would have been all over her but, as it is, Hermione seems to have ruined him. He maybe refusing to admit the effect of the woman on him, but he knew that something was definitely wrong if he keeps comparing every hot woman he sees with Hermione Granger.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm surprised you're here." Hermione told him, once he closed the door to her small office.

"I am promised a date and a date I will get." He responded simply.

"I have to admit, I was already expecting you to stand me up. You are after all, an hour late" Hermione confessed. A grin escaped Draco's lips, momentarily. He was doing this on purpose.

"I would always do what is not expected." He says, with an air of arrogance.

"You wouldn't be a Malfoy, otherwise." She stated.

"I'm glad we are on the same page, Hermione." He gave her a grin.

Hermione chuckled and decided to move the topic. "I have the proposal for you."

Draco showed a knowing expression. He didn't expect her to come without a gun ready, in this case a proposal. The woman definitely knew how to juggle work and pleasure. "Summarize your try out plan for me."

Before she launched on her explanation, Hermione started by boldly saying, "To start of, Mr. Malfoy, I decided to entertain your tug-o-war between joining and not joining. You want to play then, you got yourself a player."

Draco merely chuckled. "I'm glad you, finally see my game, love. I look forward to this, but first please continue your elaborate plot."

"The terms of you joining the try-outs is simply to join it. There would be nothing tying you to continue training with the team. At the end of the 2-month period, the coaches and team managers will decide your faith. Of course, external input will be considered."

Draco had a lot of questions but decided to wait for her to continue.

"Our marketing team will announce the try-out line-up a few days from now. On that day, all players are expected to join. To assure or hint at the public that the event won't necessarily mean their favorite players will stay on, I give you two options. One, the coaches will simply cut you. –"

Draco groaned. "No, that will question my skills as a player."

Hermione chose to ignore his comment. "Two, by piling your schedule."

Draco nodded at her idea, curious as to how that makes sense to her.

"You see, if I announced that you are thinking of joining the try-out, that will create buzz. This will spark the interest of more players, aside from the people we secured to join. We then, pile appearances and endorsement deals for you. I talked with your mother and she agreed to also make noise for your company. This would make you look very busy so once, results come out. And you will get in, not to inflate your ego. If you say no, your excuse is that you have too many engagements to attend. The tricky part is getting you to attend a lot of casual and formal events. Don't worry though, I'm sure I can get you to agree somehow."

Draco listened. He found that her idea was both cunning and sly. It was worthy of a Slytherin, but he wouldn't tell her that. At least, not yet. He also liked her confidence that she could really push him to agree.

"You are making me look bad on both ends. Saying no, would mean disrespecting my game." He stated. He wanted to see how she will get out of that one.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. I will always put you in a situation where your presence in the world cup will be secured." She smiled sweetly at him, he almost believed she was not being a sly.

"I can still back out, you know. After all, you have not announced anything." He replied.

Hermione gave him a glare but quickly hid it behind a knowing smile. "I would not go under the belt, unless I have your signature. I may be ruthless, but I have values." Her voice was laced with hurt and offense, but Draco knew better. Hermione knew the right buttons to press, to get her way.

"Yet, you are a sly woman." He said. He earned a smirk from her.

"I am the best in this business, Mr. Malfoy. I assure you, I can get you everywhere and nowhere." She responded.

"Now, I want to bargain with you." He leaned forward, bridging the gap between them, which is her office table.

"Is this what this is? Bargaining?" She said casually.

"I would think so." He smirked at her. Hermione could only smile at him, coyly.

"Please continue, Mr. Malfoy." Draco noticed that Hermione crossed her legs from under her glass table. His eyes were drawn to her toned legs covered by a tight skirt or was it a dress. He wasn't sure. He then made eye contact with her.

"Go on a date with me next week. Clear a whole day. And I will attend this try-out and humor you." He stated.

Hermione chuckled. She was not surprised. It's been like this for them since the recruitment started.

"Off the contract? Does that mean you will look over the try-out agreement? Hermione questioned, choosing to focus on business.

"Yes, I will agree to it once all my terms have been met. I will offer actual interest and not flat out reject it. Of course, this is in no way says that I am buying a date from you." He smirked.

"You just want to play around and hold a date over my head." She responded with a straight face.

"Of course, love. This is in no way devalues you." He smirked.

"I feel so special then." Hermione glared, playfully. Draco simply chuckled at her attempt to sway the conversation.

"You enjoy it." He said so smirking. He made a move to stand up, but Hermione already stood up and made her way to the door.

"That's good then, so you won't mind that I already owled the proposal to your agent. I expect you to call him, during dinner. Let's go, you're late and I am hungry." She stated, laughing.

Draco did not expect her to be way ahead of this game like this, but he enjoyed it.

"Then, I hope you're fine with eating at a pub. I didn't make reservations." His response was made with more laughter.

"Why? So you can get me drunk faster and we fall into bed?" Hermione said, while stretching out her hand to Draco. Draco looked at her hand and grinned, clasping it.

"I don't need to alcohol to get with you, sweetheart." He responded and steering her out of her office. They gained a few looks from her employees, but no one seems to show signs of hostility.

"That, you don't, Draco." Her response aroused him slightly, intrigued. He decided to play along.

In the elevator, Draco let go of her hand and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Does that mean, we should skip the pub and just head for dessert." He wiggled his eyebrows as well, but Hermione laughed. To his surprise, she rotated her body to face him. He noticed how her tight black dress accentuated her curves. Her heels made her reach just a little below his chin. Turning her head upwards, towards him. She smirked.

"Pretty forward, are we?" She then proceeded to place her hand on his chest, trailing to his side. Hermione could feel the muscles toned by his game. It slightly turned her on that Draco was letting her touch him. She was grateful that he wore a casual polo.

When Draco decided to lean closer to her lip, Hermione did not back down and held her ground.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this in an elevator. Enclosed spaces makes you think, don't it?" He said close to her breath.

"Who cares?" Hermione challenged. And that did it for Draco. He pressed his lips towards her. He decided that he wanted to taste her. It was soft and sweet, nothing crazy. They were after all in an elevator.

All the same, it left Hermione a little bit breathless. She smiled into his lips and pulled back. This confirmed her attraction to the man.

"Who cares, indeed." Draco agreed.

The warmth settled. Hermione drew back to her side, but Draco took her hand into his. Hermione looked at it and smiled. _"Maybe it wasn't so bad to be attracted to him"_ , she thought.

"I'll lead you to it." Draco said, walking ahead a bit.

The pub was a few minutes of a walk from her office building. Hermione wondered, how she never saw it before.

"I'll be honest with you, I have no idea what's good here." Draco revealed. Hermione could only laugh.

"Then we can be this pub's virgins." She joked.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her comment, then chuckled. "Fish and chips and a good beer should be good then."

Hermione knotted her brows together. "I'll have the same but, would you mind picking something heavier. I haven't eaten all day."

Draco did not like how he felt about that. He was annoyed and worried at the same time. It confused him. He let it slide though. He found that nothing was appropriate for her to eat.

"Let's go somewhere else. I think I have to get you better dinner than this." Draco stated.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. She found Draco's action cute. Of course, she would never say that to his face. He might get a permanent frown etched on his face, if she did.

"I saw a restaurant somewhere by the corner." Standing up and following him.

Draco smirked at her. He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. He leaned a little closer to her ears.

"Ms. Granger, aren't we wizards?"

His tone was a promise. Hermione couldn't help but shiver at that. She pasted her smile to her face but at the same time wondered what the man was up to. She merely nodded in response.

This part of London has an apparition point, close by. The ministry, although lenient with regards to this, chose to set up apparition points for wizards, to minimize suddenly popping out at awkward places. This also protects them from being seen by muggles. Travelling across different countries was made easier by this. If you are well travelled then it won't be difficult to picture apparition points in your head. In this case both individuals were.

Hermione held on to Draco's hand. Hermione could only guess where he was taking her. Paris would be expected, if he was wooing her. His place might also be an option, and that would imply something else. She found that she didn't mind the two options. Finding the time with the Chaser interesting.

"I am going to surprise you, Granger." Draco told her before grabbing her hand and beginning to apparate.

Hermion could only chuckled then gasp when they stood across the Empire State Building. They were in New York.

"I couldn't very well bring you somewhere you'd expect." Draco told her, as if reading her mind.

"What the fuck, Malfoy? Seriously, New York?" She exclaimed at him.

"I did say that we are wizards. Besides, I'm probably on time, even early in this time zone." Draco stated.

Hermione could only scowl at him. "It doesn't make a difference."

"Now, Granger, dont frown. I'll feed you soon. That's the hunger setting in." Draco joked.

Hermione held back a smiled and continued her attempt to scowl at the man.

"I'm thinking of eating a good steak. You?" Draco asked ignoring her attempts to intimidate him.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Are restaurants even open at this time?"

"Sweetheart, it's lunch time. So yes." Draco smirked, dragging her out the door.

Hermione let out a laugh. The man was being unbelievable, which was fine. They headed to Keens Steak House.

Lunch consisted of conversations about studying in muggle London. Not once touching Quidditch or Heavenly. That was until Hermione asked about his chosen career.

"Being a Chaser?" Draco asked to confirm.

"Yeah, I mean, my chosen career is enough to explain. Head Girl and all but yours? That's a mystery." Hermione supplied.

"You don't read Witch Weekly?" Draco evaded. He had a feature there a few years back.

"Do I look like I read it? Because when do, I only use it as reference for work." She said, blushing. She should have done her research but, she also believed some ground of personal space when it comes to her clients.

"Good, then you can't counter." Draco chuckled. He was somewhat surprised about her lack of knowledge, working in a company that make it their business too create noise.

"Why? Are you going to sprout bullshit?" Hermione countered.

"I probably will." Draco responded, honestly.

"Come on, let's hear it!" Draco chuckled. His response was delayed a bit by the arrival of Hermione's cheesecake,and his coffee. She remained intently waiting for his response.

"I'll keep it simple." Draco started. He wanted to reach out to her, seeing her look so intensely at him.

"I like playing Chaser because unlike being Seeker, it involves a little maneuvering around the field." Draco explained.

Hermione nodded. "You mean, it involves your wit. We both know you have so much of that." Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Quidditch is also the farthest thing away from being a Malfoy consumed by prejudice." Draco added.

Hermione's eyes softened at his response. It was true, every one died a little inside with the war. She started out wanting to work in St. Mungo's or the ministry, but she shifted away from all of it. Draco, on the other hand could be shunned or drawn further into the prejudice that he chose.

"You did change Malfoy Corporation." Hermione complemented. Draco chuckled.

"As part of the board, plus I pushed my mother towards it. It's the legacy that I want to change."

Hermione nodded. She's pleased with him, but refused to say it out loud. His ego did not need inflating anymore than it is.

"Granger, just complement me. I know you're itching to." Draco goaded.

"So modest, Malfoy. Got hit by too many bludgers, I see." She sneered at him.

Draco barked with laughter. It was a Hermione thing to say. She laughed in response.

On a whim, she checked her messages and found a very interesting one, which made her scowl.

"That can't be good." Draco commented on the frown on her face.

"It's a work e-mail. Bulgaria has problems." Hermione frowned, replying immediately.

"Meaning?" Draco asked.

"I told them to update me. I'll fly there tomorrow or on Friday. I'll talk to my team." Hermione responded quickly, and dropping her phone.

"I'm going to guess that you're still staying at some hotel." Draco said, changing the subject.

"As a matter of fact, I'm staying in your hotel. You should really give me a discount."

"I would or you can come stay with me." Draco smirked.

"How many bedrooms do you have?" Hermione countered. She was seriously considering it. Living in a hotel isn't exactly ideal, but she hasn't decided on a house.

"2, I can give it to you rent free." Draco said. He was going to dangle something in her face.

"There's a catch." Hermione suspected.

"Always is, love." Draco pointed out, adding is signature smirk.

"I pay rent?" Hermione suggested.

"Do I look like I need the money?" He raised his brows at her, expecting something more. Hermione refused the bait.

"Just spit it out, Draco."

"I need a date for Zabini's wedding." Draco stated.

"Do you look like you can't get a date?" Hermione was fully aware that she was hinting at his ego, but she wanted to tease him.

"I don't, but I don't like talk." Draco replied.

"Are we talking about you?" Hermione supplied, saucily.

"It's just easier for everybody. Don't you think?" Draco chuckled.

"I guess it is." Hermione smiled.

She accepted the offer. Refusing to look into it more. A free bed is a free bed. She used to flying in and out anyway, so she's fine with the arrangement.

Their travel to her hotel was composed of apparating to her office. They took his car, a Lotus. The car spoke of Draco and his sexiness, she thought. At the lobby, Hermione watched Draco arranged everything for her. Her booking for today was canceled for free. Thanks to Draco owning the hotel.

Hermione approached him.

"Let's go grab my bag, Mr. Chaser."

"Lead the way, Granger."


	8. 10 Points to Slytherin

****Full Summary:****

 ** **The International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee is hosting the World Cup in a few months. The problem is, the players are refusing to participate, citing that the previous cup was poorly planned and underwhelming, making it a waste of vacation time. Among those who do not want to participate is Puddlemere United's star chaser, Draco Malfoy.****

 ** **Instead of canceling the event, the committee decided that this year it would be better to hire professionals. They approached Hermione Granger, the owner of Heavenly, the top events management company of the wizarding world and muggle world.****

 ** **Hermione's number one priority is to convince Draco to join the world cup. Draco's number one priority is to spend his vacation time wisely, like charming any girl he wants because he can. Hence, he refuses to meet with any of the World Cup organizers. Hermione hated not succeeding. She decided that she will personally dragged the Chaser out of his vacation, even if it meant becoming the chaser, herself.****

Chapter 8: 10 Points to Slytherin.

Hermione loved his car. It was sexy as hell, she wanted to be behind the wheel of it. She didn't say that to Draco, though. His ego was already bloated as it is, no need to add to it.

Draco swerved the streets of London, making his way to his Mayfair flat. The Gryffindor princess sat quietly beside him, watching the streets.

"Should I be scared you're awfully quiet, Granger?" He voiced out. Hermione snapped her attention to him, she was just fascinated by the familiarity of the streets.

"Just thinking that you, Mr. Chaser might be pulling my leg again. You life playing tug-o-war." Her response had a hint of suspicion. Draco, merely chuckled while shifting gears.

"So you are not at all worried that you are going to live with me?" Draco questioned. Hermione seems to be at ease with their temporary living arrangement. He even surprised himself by offering, but he decided he wanted to test the brunette's limits.

"I'm not moving in, Malfoy. I am seeking temporary housing. I don't actually have a house in London. I keep my things at my parents, but they're in Australia at the moment." She replied.

"Has anyone told you how incredibly weird you are? Then again, that happens when you earn your money traveling, more convenient to rent something temporary then manage a permanent one." Draco said, still focused on maneuvering his way.

"Speaking from experience? You have a place here." Hermione said, a small frown gracing her face as she felt Draco heaved faster.

"Don't worry, love. You can trust me to keep my hands to myself, unless you don't want me to." He would have given her a once over, but he didn't want to cause a crash.

"Or I can hex you to the next millennium." Hermione replied with a snap. She really didn't mind rooming with him. They weren't in a relationship, far from it. They needed to walk before they could run.

Her phone sounded. She left the office pretty early, because Draco offered up his place. She needed to move her clothes to his place then prepare for a possible flight.

Hermione et out a frustrated groaned. Her team leader in Bulgaria was having a hard time considering a certain seeker to try out for their national team. He's insisting on meeting with the head, which was the very beautiful Hermione Granger.

"Something the matter?" Draco asked, upon hearing her.

"Just work, I need to video call my team in Bulgaria. You do have internet, right?" Hermione questioned. The answer was obvious but she liked to tease him.

"You're talking to the owner of Wizard Telecom. I hope you're being funny." No malice was in his voice, only playfulness.

"Of course, I was just testing you." Hermione replied. She continued typing her way using her phone, ignoring Draco.

Draco was left to his thoughts, wondering how he could annoy the lady beside him. She was a big puzzle, staying with him and being upfront with him. It was a breath of fresh air, but he should have expected that. Gryffindors were known to be brave.

They arrived at his flat after 15 minutes. Draco grabbed her work bags, and opened her door. She thanked him.

"I'll move your bags in the guest room. You can use the normal spell for connecting." Draco said, while Hermione nodded at him. Draco made his way back his car to grab her luggage. It was a sweet gesture, that impressed her. Despite the ego, the chaser is definitely a gentleman.

She pulled out her laptop from her office bag, setting it up on his counter. She levitated the plug to the nearest socket, turned on her laptop and accio'd her files. Once she had every ready, she accessed Skype and called them. Video calling was better than a floo or owl. It was less dusty and only took moments.

Draco changed into more casual clothes, and watched the brunette inflict her pain on her employees. She was poised but you could see a hint of anger. A normal man would be intimidated by her, but he was no normal man. He found her sexy, and he enjoyed pulling at her strings.

He liked how her outfit hugged her curves at all the right places, any man would fall to their knees over her. Gryffindor princess was not enough to describe her at the moment, she stood like a queen who knew what she wanted.

To his shock, he didn't understand a word she's saying now. He only saw her tap her wand to herself. He assumed that she's talking in Bulgarian. The sound of her talking in a language he didn't understand turned him on. It made him wonder if she spoke only English when she's in a the throws of passion. He'll find out eventually, though.

"Are you done staring at me?" Hermione's voice echoed in the room snapping Draco out of his thoughts.

"Not yet, keep standing there." Draco gave her an obvious once over. It received a chuckle and a short shake of the head from Hermione.

"Very mature, Malfoy." Hermione responded while she used her wand to keep her things. She sat at the nearest chair of the dining table, while Draco who was sitting on the coach in the living room followed her with his eyes.

"How many languages do you speak?" His curiosity got the best of him.

"The ones I'm fluent or the one I use a spell for?" Hermione said, removing her feet out of her pumps. She loosened her hair, from it's pins.

"You need to learn the correct spell for a specific language, Granger. That involves some kind of fluency." Draco pointed out. Language was a tricky thing in the wizarding world. It wasn't a simple point and shoot spell, for speaking, reading and translating. If you didn't know the language or at the very least got exposed to it, you wouldn't be able to cast the right spell. Each language had a unique spell, spoken the correct accent and wording as the language.

"I speak French fluently. Italian, Spanish enough to converse. Greek, Bulgarian, Chinese and Japanese enough to cast the spell. Is there any reason you're asking?" Hermione replied, curious why he was asking.

"What language do you use during sex?" Draco asked with a straight face. He didn't beat around the bush, this made Hermione chuckle.

"Why don't you try to find out?" She flirted. That was a daring move on her part, but she was already playing with fire. He was dangling precariously on her fingers, with regards to the tournament. It didn't hurt to have her fun to, at his expense. It was already hard work, trying to get him to try out.

"Why don't I, indeed?" He said so more, to himself than to her. Suddenly a smirked graced his face.

"Don't you owe me multiple dates now?" Draco asked, more like asserted. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. She knew that they've been making promises and deals on going out, but they never really enforced it.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Hermione asked, intrigued by his sudden question.

"As a matter of fact, Granger. I do. Wear something casual." Draco told her. He stood up and grabbed his phone from his room.

"Fat lot of help you are. Casual? A sack would have been more helpful." Hermione called out at his retreating figure, while standing and making her way to guest room,she saw Draco come from a while ago.

"We're going and staying outside. You know what, I think a sack would be appropriate." He teased her.

"This better be worth my time, Malfoy. Or else, you will owe me." She shouted at him. Draco merely chuckled as he made a few calls. She wasn't the only one with connections to certain events. He was in the mood for something loud and jumpy. He hoped that the prim and proper princess would not oppose to a little fun.

Five minutes later, Hermionne stepped out in faded ripped boyfriend jeans, folded at the bottom and a white flowy tank top that stopped near the edge of her jeans. She paired it with white sneakers, while tying her long hair in a messy pony tail. This oppose the simple jeans, white shirt, bomber jacket and leather shoes he had on.

"You said, casual." Hermione defended, noticing his roaming eyes.

"I did not expect that from you." Draco confessed. He had pictured the brunette to go with a less eye catching number for casual, the ones he's seen on her on their accidental meetings. He even thought of the girl wearing a nice summer dress, but he expected the unpredictability from her.

"I can wear whatever I want, plus I didn't bring a single causal shirt in my bag. I had to pull this tank top from my formal pile." Hermione replied, while accio'ing her essential to a smaller bag, that she place an extender charm on.

"Well, you're dressed perfectly. Although, the night weather might be a it chilly." He pointed out, while extending his hand to her, leading her out the door.

"There's this thing called, heating charms." Sarcasm dripped on her reply. Draco didn't mind the attitude on the her, he could go as far as he preferred it. That was still up for debate.

"Ah, yes. Comes in handy when you have escapades outdoors." There was a hint of a sexual innuendo on his response. Hermione didn't miss that.

"Ah yes, the life of a Quidditch player. Let's hope you didn't get any sexual diseases." She told him.

Draco could only shake his head at her less than welcoming response.

"Hold on tight then, Ms. Granger." He would have called her tight ass but he knew he won't be referring to her prim and proper attitude but literally. He didn't want go there.

"Like I have a choice. You bloody hell did not tell me where we're going. Why do people drag me to places without telling details?" Hermione thought out loud.

Draco chuckled, then apparated them to Hyde Park, where the Summer Time music festival was up and running. He wondered if she would appreciate it. He pieced that he may enjoy this, since her company put together these events as well.

"10 points to Slytherin." She uttered, while leaning closer to him. Hermione loved going to events that involved entertainment and her not working. It was a form of relaxation as well as a way to criticize and get a few ideas. She wondered how he knew, but shrugged the question off.

"And that's why, I'm a chaser. Either my shot is lucky or very calculated." Hermione got his reference, but knowing his ride and his relationship with Ginny, she guessed that it was the former. Only Ginny knew her gratification for events like music festivals. It gave her the opportunity to loosen up.

"I'd give you another 10 points, but you haven't done anything worthy of those." Her comment made Draco grin at her. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her through the crowd of college kids lined up for drinks.

"Any particular preference?" Draco asked, while throwing a glare at the boys staring at her. Hermione giggled at the attention coming from them. No one was too old to enjoy music, but she would pass on the alcohol.

"A fizzy drink would be nice. Bulgaria is a mess. I had my assistant schedule a flight to Sophia tomorrow night." Hermione stated. London can do well without her for the next few days. She had Draco controlled, at least she thinks so. Everyone was making progress. With try outs looming for the different countries, it was crucial that they get all the big names involved.

"Are you flying in for their benefit ball?" He asked, while grabbing their drinks. He opted for the same, but inconspicuously transfigured it to pumpkin juice. He did agree for a try out. He is an athlete, so he had to take care of his body.

"Yes, and to satisfy Viktor's request to meet me." Hermione responded with a hint of annoyance.

"Krum? He always plays, what makes this year any different?" Draco frowned. He remembered that the famous seeker had a thing for the fiery know-it-all.

"Honestly, have no idea. I haven't seen him since Fleur and Bill's wedding. I'm flying in to get some buzz around the cup too." Hermione explained. Public relation work is always tricky. She didn't need to bore him with it.

"And you had a thing with Weasel that fizzled out." Draco said, trying to piece things together. He was acting slightly jealous, but Hermione seemed oblivious to it.

"And now, you are acting like you have competition." Hermione teased, while elbowing his sides. Draco scowled at her, having been caught in the act. He quickly recovered from it, though.

"Do I have competition, bookworm?" He smirked at her. The blush that graced her face was hard to spot as the sky dimmed and the music started. It would have been an indicator of her dropping the conversation, but she didn't back down.

"So you're feeling threatened, your ego must have depleted ten-folds." There was a snappish dismissal to her voice, that made Draco want to drop down and kiss her. The music was thumping in the background. They wouldn't stand out if he stole a kiss from her, but he preferred answering her remark with his own reply.

"Answering a question with another question. Subtle, but not enough to sway me. Nice hit to my ego, though I'm afraid, not enough." Draco stated, with his signature smirk at the end.

Before Hermione could reply, the music grew louder. The crowd cheered at the arrival of the first artist. She stepped out of her proximity to the Slytherin. She walked forward, but not before grabbing his free hand and dragging him to the front. Luckily, both of them did not need to wake up early the next day.

"You win this round, Hermione." He whispered close to her ear, while standing behind her and leaning on her. The song shifted to something slow. Draco wrapped his arms around the short woman, and swayed her body with his. The move was intimate, but no complaints were heard.

Hermione liked the sparks emitted by their contact. She leaned her head on his chest. The Malfoy heir was taller than her so leaning on him didn't obscure his view.

"Why take me here, Draco?" Her question was innocent but spoke of something Draco didn't expect when they both opened up to their attraction to each other.

"I wanted to go. I used to bring Zabini and Nott, then we'd score after." His mates were married and getting married. The lost interest in the hoard of women that seem to throw themselves at them, muggle or witch at this festival. Drinking during this events also lost it's glamour so it was really music and women.

"Why am I not surprised? You can't score bed points with me around." Hermione said, her head still on him. She wasn't offended. She didn't particularly care if he got his conquest here. She just hoped that he didn't drop her. They have something, but if one of them walks away, nothing would be known.

"I have, love. I got 10 points for bringing you here." Draco said grazing his lips to her hair. Their close contact was fogging Hermione's brain. The lines between them were becoming bleak. It did not help that they would definitely go home together.

"Taking me to your bed, Mr. Chaser?" Hermione flirted, not caring for the consequences.

"I'm taking you to Bulgaria." Draco stated while spinning her out of his arms as the music changed from slow to a nice upbeat sound. This caused Hermione to giggle and dance.

Once back in his arm, she realized that she forgot an important detail to his words.

"You're going with me?" She asked him. Confusion was evident in her tone. He liked that he made her speechless.

He chose not to respond in words, instead he let go of her and to let the beat sip in. This move distracted her for a moment, as she got carried away by the song and the screams of the crowd. Before she continued on, she turned to him.

"This is not over, Malfoy. I want an explanation. I know where you live." She gave him a glare. She wondered. _"Why is he coming? He's acting like he's chasing me."_ She thought.

"Trust me, you'd be surprised at my reason. For now, let's enjoy the festival, baby." The endearment slipped out. Hermione found that she didn't mind it at all. Draco delivered it with utmost confidence and assurance, that she couldn't help the knots that formed at the pit of her stomach.

Draco Malfoy is a sexy man in her book. He moves with confidence, that would make any girl swoon at him. Hermione does not swoon though, he will make him work for whatever he wants with her like how he's making her work to get him to be their England poster boy.


	9. Blagging All The Way and Cobbing One Way

****Full Summary:****

 ** **The International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee is hosting the World Cup in a few months. The problem is, the players are refusing to participate, citing that the previous cup was poorly planned and underwhelming, making it a waste of vacation time. Among those who do not want to participate is Puddlemere United's star chaser, Draco Malfoy.****

 ** **Instead of canceling the event, the committee decided that this year it would be better to hire professionals. They approached Hermione Granger, the owner of Heavenly, the top events management company of the wizarding world and muggle world.****

 ** **Hermione's number one priority is to convince Draco to join the world cup. Draco's number one priority is to spend his vacation time wisely, like charming any girl he wants because he can. Hence, he refuses to meet with any of the World Cup organizers. Hermione hated not succeeding. She decided that she will personally dragged the Chaser out of his vacation, even if it meant becoming the chaser, herself.****

Chapter 9: Blagging All The Way and Cobbing One Way

Hermione Granger wondered why Draco Malfoy was being a pain in her ass, at the moment. He would not stop teasing her about being drunk, after the festival. He would find every opportunity to tease her about her actions. She did enjoy the festival, she remembered a lot of heavy kissing and groping, initiated by her drunk brain. The memory still escapes her.

The other reason is, he insisted on flying with her. He upgraded them to first class, and even paid for her upgrade. Hermione prided herself for being independent, she took offense in it, but the Chaser seems to be in his own bossy element. She decided to take the 3 hour flight instead of portkey or apparating because she thought that it would give her time to herself. She even hid the details of her flight so the player would not follow her, but she should have known better.

The man was highly educated in the Muggle world, so planes were not a fear of his. That coupled with his Slytherin mind meant he could get his way, or he has ways. She realy had no chance at a solo flight, since he already told her yesterday that he was coming.

"Stop pouting, Granger." Draco said, breaking her from her thoughts. They were seated together in first class, upon his insistence.

"You're being annoying, ferret." Draco chuckled at her brutality. The festival was enjoyable to say the least. Draco got a full on make out session with his fiery brunette, even if the memory is hazy on her. The lack if inhibition due to her slightly being drunk made her jump him every chance she could.

He intended to fly to Bulgaria later on in the week, closer to the Ball, but he thought of going with her. It was hard to get the schedule though. He had to discretely ask Luna to reach out through her assistant. They did it in minutes. His mother's secretary was able to book the same flight, but he requested the booking remain in business class. He wanted to annoy her further by upgrading them on the spot.

Suddenly, a thought entered his head. He could not help but smirk then lean towards her ear.

"I wonder, Granger. Do you remember rubbing your ass on my dick?" He whispered to her.

Draco observed the pink hue coloring her cheeks and neck. He wondered were it would end but he was satisfied with the frustrated expression that morphed into surprised and comprehension. He guess that the bookworm finally remembered her daring actions.

He was surprised at how much drinks she took. He tried to stop her, but she was having fun. He guessed that it's been a while since she'd had those, seeing as she was so happy to be in the festival. He decided to let her have her fun while he took care of her. Something that shocked himself.

"It's probably forgettable seeing as I don't remember it." She whipped. It was a lie though, she did remember how she swayed her hips against him, while he held either side of her hips. It didn't happen once. It happened several time. Grinding was a tamed word for it, but she did placed en enormous pressure on his front that she felt him harden. It was safe to say that a drunk Hermione was a horny and daring one. Nothing was forgettable about the size she felt up last night, but she would not confess.

"That's not what you were saying when we got to my flat. As I recall, you wanted to see it." He whispered back. He ran his hands on her arms, causing goosebumps to spread. Hermione held back a shiver. She remembered that their makeout session lasted to her room, where she attempted to take his pants off.

He was a gentleman though, because she recalled him saying that she would not take her drunk. She wanted to hide her hands to her face, but she was confident on her wits. She had her bites as well.

"But I'm not the one with a glaring indicator in his pants." She retorted remembering the hardness she felt against her, while making out like teenagers. They really were explosive together. Her mind wondered how it would be like in bed for them, but she needed to focus on his teasing. He might catch her off guard.

"So you were looking, baby?" He smirked. Draco liked that she refused to be embarrassed. She was battling his wit with hers. He admitted that _"It's damn sexy."_

"Hard not to." She placed an emphasis on "hard". Draco felt himself tighten. He was playing with fire and enjoying it. The woman beside her was not a challenge but a match. He looked forward to winning her over.

He leaned towards her, wanting to kiss her. They were interrupted by the appearance of the flight attendants, offering drinks.

Hermione was thankful for the interruption. Drunk or not, if he kissed her, they might end up giving the rest of the passengers a show. The banter might be enjoyable but that still doesn't change that he was no stopping and she still didn't know why he was going to the Ball.

"Where were we?" He noticed that her her face was back to being annoyed. Draco held back a chuckle, waited for her snappy response.

"Don't you have your own plane?" Hermione asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I do, but flying with you is more fun." Draco replied.

She shrugged at his response. She felt the hangover headache coming back and pull of sleep taking her. She looked at the man beside her who seems to be watching her.

"Do you mind?" She snapped, not really sure why she felt pissed. She chalked it up to headaches.

"Are you just going to sleep?" He asked, seeing pain stretch her forehead.

"Yes, because I got drunk remember? I have a slight hangover." She replied.

"You're no fun. Where's the fun Hermione?" He teased, but got ready to nap a long with her. He may not have gotten himself drunk like her but they did get back pretty late.

"She got sobered." Hermione replied, closing her eyes. Draco chuckled at her quick reply, deciding to wake her up when food was served.

Hermione woke up to a gentle prodding on her side. She looked to see the Chaser watching her expectantlly.

"What?" She didn't mean to reply harshly but, she just woke up from a very light nap. Good thing her pouding headache was gone. She was smart enough to take a Hangover potion before leaving.

"I've delayed our meal for close to 2 and a half hours. Let's just grab a bite, so we'll both be fully awake when we land." Draco replied, calmly. Truth be told, he wanted to wait for her to wake up but at any moment the landing preparation would start. He didn't want to arrive hungry, because they'll be moody in the airport. It took them longer to finish immigration process, seeing as they have to check in with the Muggle ministry and Wizarding.

Hermione's eyes softened at his concern, despite the haughty tone it had. "Yeah, what do they have? I assume they asked you."

Hermione didn't care much for plane food but their airport processing will take a while. Draco was also nice enough to wait for her as well.

"Chicken or Beef? Personally, I don't like fish on a plane." Draco replied, while calling for their attendant.

"Chicken then you can have beef. We can try both." Hermione bargained. Draco chuckled at the childishness.

"Aren't you too old for that?" Draco questioned. A giggle escaped her. This only proved Draco's point that beneath all the poise the woman beside him had, she had a childish stint. One that he would be more than interested to explore.

"Coming from a 28-year-old Quidditch player? Pot calling kettle." She replied, Draco only chuckled and turned to the attendant.

She didn't mind his take charge attitude. It allowed her to take a load off. She merely told the attendant that she would like a fizzy drink and refused alcohol.

It wasn't long when their meal was done and their plane landed. On Sophia Airport, Draco insisted to help carry her items. Arguing that he could carry them just fine. He did let her handle airport control. There was no need to process separately. They were "together" in a loose sense, despite not establishing anything.

Nearing the ministry immigration, it dawned on Hermione the 3rd reason she was so against flying together.

"Malfoy, you do realize that coming together will call attention to us? In a more public sense" Hermione pointed out while walking.

Draco gave a thoughtful look and shrugged. "Won't tabloid headlines help your cause?"

Hermione did not like how he insinuated that their dalliance would beneficial to them. She knew that dancing around each other was risky, but she allowed it because she felt genuine attraction towards the man.

"That's a foul, Malfoy." Hermione pointed out, offense dripping in her voice. His words were said crassly that it also implied his lack of commitment to her. They might be having fun with each other's company, but he was insulting her professionalism as well.

"Blagging." His response came. Hermione was confused. He knew it too. He was not dumb enough to not know what his words implied, but he honestly did not care for the attention. Their game was theirs to play.

"Excuse me?" It must be a Quidditch term she did not know.

"That's foul, where a player pulls on the tail of the broomstick of the opposing team to thwart them." Draco explained, waiting for Hermione to figure out part of the reason of why he was truly with her, at the moment.

"Bloody hell, you're telling me you came with me to pull on my nerves? Not just because the Malfy Corporation had a handful of donations." Hermion asked, grasping for reasons.

"My mother could have attended. Come on, Granger use your pretty little head." Draco taunted. She the gears turn behind her eyes, then a flash happened. He knew she got it.

"Draco Malfoy, you dick. You wanted to show up with me, because so it wouldn't look like you were coming in support of the Cup. You are using me as your cover date." Hermione would have been offended but he was impressed at how manipulative the man is.

"Well, you are my lovely date. Besides, don't you want to hit when they don't expect?" Draco suggested. Hermione smiled. She liked how he thought.

"You mean, I'll go off on convincing Krum like he was not at all important. That the only reason I am meeting him personally is because I'm here already so might as well." Hermione said, following the train of thought of the Blond.

She had to admit that it's smart. She didn't like any player to think that if they declined, they can demand easily. Not all matters should warrant personal appearance from her because her company would seem weak. She didn't think of it at first, but now that Draco came so willingly, despite his sneaky reason of avoiding directly saying he is going fro try outs. She appreciated how he had brains.

"Underneath all that blond hair is brains." Hermione said, wrapping her arms around her elbow. Draco could manage her hold despite pushing a cart.

"Like I said, blagging. I am only pulling on your tail, Granger. It's up to you how you will take it." He responded.

Hermione decided to make a point to research on Quidditch fouls, in case reference is needed. She took a deep breath upon entering the ministry office. She felt the looks before she saw the immigration counter. She had a feeling that showing up at Ball in a few days would be the talk of the town.

Then again, she wouldn't be the smartest witch of their age if she didn't know how to manipulate publicity to suit her. It only took a few prods, she's sure Draco wouldn't mind playing, if motivations prove to be sufficient.

"Your plans for Cup publicity is in scraps, love." Draco said, referring to his foul on her.

"Don't be so sure, Mr. Malfoy. As I recall, fouls don't necessarily mean a lost." Hermione responded, tapping on his arm.

"Sweetheart, I'd like to see you try." He challenged.

Hermione smiled mischievously. He needs to realize that she knows what she's doing.

Hermione was not at all surprise that Draco had managed to loop her hotel reservation as well. He upgraded her to a suite closer to his. It didn't help that she stayed in one of their hotels, but she was not going to complain about the upgrade. She was not even going to give in to the disappointment that they were not sharing. She needed to do some work today and prepare for the ball tomorrow night.

The pair agreed to meet for meals, but not to tour around. Hermione decided to meet up with her team, while Draco checked their small business office in the city. They decided to meet right before the ball to arrive together.

Hermione had not arranged for a personal meeting with Viktor Krum, choosing to keep him at arm's length. She would make an appearance with Malfoy. She was prepared to milk it, hence dressing to kill. This meant not putting on a dress robe but a white off shoulder long dress, with a slit in the middle. Her curly hair was tied up in a messy bun with a gold band. She decided to minimize her accessories and go for gold leather strap high heels. She only hoped that her partner went with a black suit.

Draco Malfoy found himself curious as to what the bookworm had in store for him. He decided to take his mother's place to gain a little more time with Hermione, aside from the other advantages. He decided to stick with a black suit, thankful that customary dress robes were no longer needed. The black contrasted with his platinum blond hair. He only hoped that she did not dress in black.

He was pleasantly surprised when she opened her door to him. She was dressed impeccably. It called attention to her, in a sexy and confident way.

"You clean up well, Granger." He complemented.

"As do you. Let's go?" Hermione said, grabbing her clutch.

"Of course. I hope you are ready to play." Draco said, placing his hands on the small of her back. He ushered him out.

"The real question is are you ready for me." She corrected..

Draco did not have time to respond, because Hermione took out the portkey embedded in the invitation. They both arrived at the venue.

The flashing would have startled anyone but the pair expected the attention. It's not everyday that the world's hottest chaser and incoming Malfoy Corporation CEO shows up with the Owner of Heavenly and the brightest witch of her age.

A man flashing a photo called out to them. "Mr. Malfoy, so glad to see you. Are you here with Ms. Granger?"

Draco smirked. "I would think it was obvious."

That shut up the man, but another one decided to voice out. "Ms. Granger, why are you here?"

Hermione knew that it was self-explanatory at the moment. She is the date of the Malfoy heir, but it would not hurt to play.

"As support to Mr. Malfoy and the benefit. As well as, the Bulgarian Ministry are doing wonders for helping the victims of the war. I also want to support that." She replied.

The man decided to pursue further questions. "Would this have anything to do with the upcoming World Cup try outs?"

Hermione tried to hold back a smirk. She looked up at Draco and found a similar smirk plastered on his face. Before he could reply, she intervened.

"I am simply supporting my boyfriend as I hope he will support me." Hermione replied, indicating that Draco is being rounded into the corner of attending try outs.

Draco did not flinch at her words. If she wanted to play the relationship card, he would gladly reciprocate it. He responded by grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him.

The flashing went crazy. She knew that this hindered the publicity for the cup but she could handle that in the future. She knew where this was heading. She could see the questions flashing.

"Well we hope to see Mr. Malfoy in the try-outs then." The man responded.

Hermione smiled into the camera. The press played into her hand.

"If that is all gentlemen, I'd like to bring my girlfriend inside now." Draco said. He placed emphasis on the work girlfriend.

The people in the ball showed surprised by the pair, but no one eyed them too long. It was a play with manners.

"Well played, Granger. I reserve the right to punish you as I see fit." Malfoy hinted, impressed with her.

"Promises, promises." Hermione taunted. She knew that despite how they worded their relationship, it was still at it's early stage.

"No promises. These are actions." Draco said, sharply. Admittedly, their courtship had taken a different turn. He was up for the challenge, though.

"I can't wait, Draco." She responded with an edge to her voice. She steered herself to the direction of faces of the sports ministry of Bulgaria, while Draco saw a few CEO's of companies they work with.

The pair agreed to split up. It was not in their interest to stay together for long.

"Go socialize, Ms. Granger, but I reserve a couple of dance with MY GIRLFRIEND." Draco said, letting her hand go.

"I expected as much, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione responded.

Before she could make her way her target, a man intercept her. She recognize him immediately.

"Her – my – oh – nee, I am surprised to see you." She winced at his pronunciation of her name, but chose to ignore it.

"Viktor, I'm surprised you're here." She responded, feigning shock. It was after all her goal to corner him, during the ball instead of getting an appointment. She saw that humoring him directly would not benefit her.

"I expected to hear from you sooner, preferably with an appointment." Viktor responded. Admittedly, he only said no to see what the brunette would do. They had stop corresponding when they graduated. He has heard of her, though. And seen pictures of her. He recognized the beauty he saw a few years ago, but more confident and sure.

"I've been busying preparing." Hermione smiled, choosing to level her words.

"Well, the cup would be exciting if it has you behind it." Viktor went with complementing her.

"I would hope so. I am staying in London more often, to talk to the ministry there." She explained.

"Some trouble with the United Chaser?" Viktor fished. Hermone refused to respond to the bait. He didn't need all players wishing for personal and special treatment. Malfoy is a different case.

"No, no. The cup is hosted by England, so most of the operation is centered there." She replied.

"I see. Would you honor me with a dance?" He bowed.

Hermione did not mind the dance. It gave her more room to talk her way into his ego.

"Alright, since you ask nicely." She said graciously.

Draco saw the pair. He did not like the fire of jealously that went through his vain, but he was not an ill-tempred man. He would wait until he saw something he did not like. He knows that she needed to talk to him.

"I assume that you heard of my reluctance to join." Viktor started.

Draco noticed a slight crease in her forehead, but it was only noticeable to someone who knew her. Her smiled was calmly plastered, that was not a sound alarm.

"I have, but I know my team can handle it." Hermione assured, choosing to make him feel that he was only an ordinary man. She refused to play to his ego, Draco's was enough for her.

"So you are not here to talk to me?" Viktor questioned, trying to move her closer. She stood her ground.

"I am supporting Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said, evenly.

"I see, I thought I would be enough to draw you in." She felt the need to snort, but held it back.

"Don't worry. Out of curiosity, why did you refuse?" Hermione asked, keeping her tone light.

"No reason, but I could change my mind." Viktor was quite obviously flirting with her, but she would not take the bait.

"For a price, I suppose?" Hermione questioned.

"Nothing too-" He was cut-off, by the Chaser stepping into their dance.

"Mr. Krum, pleasure to see you out of the field." Draco said reaching for a handshake, while Hermione made his way towards his body.

Viktor Krum took his extended hand. He watched as Hermione wrapped her arms around Malfoy in a show of affection. Something dawned on him. He was not a man who makes moves on taken women. He was only gunning friendly terms, a reminisce.

"Mr. Malfoy, fancy seeing you on a friendlier turf." Viktor replied.

Draco had a quiet and confident poise about him. He secured his arms on the bruette, noticing her actions. She maybe be acting or truly startled. He could not tell, but he appreciated that he's in his arms.

"I'd like to dance with my girlfriend now. I hope she did not talk too much about business." Draco asserted. Viktor could only accept the sentence. He was not a man to commit fouls.

Hermione glared at his assumptions, but decided an indirect method of convincing would be best. He didn't want to seem too eager.

"Yes, she talked just enough. Smart woman." Viktor gave a side-a-long complement, one that Hermione nodded.

"Well, she is. She could get anything she wants." Draco said, making conversation.

"I'm familiar." Draco did not break his stance. He did not like his familiarity.

"I hope that you two would reach a conclusion. For now I will steer her to the floor." Draco said.

Viktor merely nodded and turned to give Hermione his attention.

"Thank you for the dance, Ms. Granger. You are a lovely woman." He complemented her. Something that did not sit well with Draco but refused to show it.

She appreciated the words. She also knew that he respected people's space. She was not scared of him. He was simply acting on his whims. His words had no malice or intent in them, so she did not feel at all uncomfortable.

"My people will-" Hermione started.

"No need, Ms. Granger. I will get my manager to talk to your people to work up a deal." Viktor responded with a bow. Hermione could only smile. It turns out, having Draco around swayed.

During the dance, Draco boldy brought her closer to his body. He reasoned that he is the boyfriend.

"I believe what you did a while ago was called cobbing." Hermione said, breaking the silence of their dance.

"A little nudge didn't hurt. It was not at all excessive." Draco responded.

"You referring to Viktor or me?" Hermione asked with a teasing tone.

"Depends on where you look." His tone was cryptic, but she got the hint.

"Your secret is safe with me. A jealousy is not a Malfoy thing." She said with a little taunt.

"But possessiveness is. Good thing for Krum , he respects boundaries." Draco rsponded, before capturing her lips in a strong kiss.

Hermione responded, liking his lips on her. She was aware of the attention on them but did not care. Fouls be damned. She knows his attitude was in check. He was no neanderthal, so he let him capture her. Their war would resume later.

 **The list of Quidditch Fouls**

 **wiki/Quidditch**

 **I'll be using some of them throughout the story. Of course, not in the literal sense.**

 **Blagging-** a common foul that consisted of grabbing the broomstick tail of a player from the opposing team in order to delay or thwart them. wiki/Blagging

 **Cobbing** \- a common foul that consisted of a player using his elbows excessively to hurt an opponent. All players could commit this foul wiki/Cobbing


	10. The Quidditch Noob

****Full Summary:****

 ** **The International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee is hosting the World Cup in a few months. The problem is, the players are refusing to participate, citing that the previous cup was poorly planned and underwhelming, making it a waste of vacation time. Among those who do not want to participate is Puddlemere United's star chaser, Draco Malfoy.****

 ** **Instead of canceling the event, the committee decided that this year it would be better to hire professionals. They approached Hermione Granger, the owner of Heavenly, the top events management company of the wizarding world and muggle world.****

 ** **Hermione's number one priority is to convince Draco to join the world cup. Draco's number one priority is to spend his vacation time wisely, like charming any girl he wants because he can. Hence, he refuses to meet with any of the World Cup organizers. Hermione hated not succeeding. She decided that she will personally dragged the Chaser out of his vacation, even if it meant becoming the chaser, herself.****

Chapter 10: The Qudditch Noob

If there was one thing that came out of the Bulgarian Ministry Benefit Ball, it was the rise of the Forbidden Love Affair, otherwise known as the Malfoy-Granger love escapade.

Hermione didn't bother with a flight to London. The ministry simply offered an international portkey for her and her beau to take. If it was because of her name or his, she didn't care. They packed their bags and headed to London, specifically to Draco's flat. Despite preferring planes to portkeys, she appreciated the convenience it offered.

"Am I in the middle of a scandal?" Hermione wondered out loud, while propping her legs at Draco's couch.

"You started it." Draco responded while taking the chair close to her face.

"You fueled it, Malfoy. Don't be pretentious." Hermione responded.

Despite announcing that they are dating, the pair kept their distance. It was easier to say that they are dating rather than in the stage where they're figuring it out.

Silence fell over the pair, when suddenly a smirk graced Draco's face. A cunning idea entered his head. Hermione is oblivious to the blond's expression, as she was facing the tops of her feet.

"Granger, how much did you learn about Quidditch?" Draco questioned.

"Enough to get the fouling reference." Hermione said. Truthfully, she still can't get the hang of it. She might pride herself on research on her clients, but Quidditch or flying in general has never been a strong point for her.

"Are you free now?" Draco asked. Hermione wondered about the question.

Hermione twisted her body to face him. She used one of her shoulders to prop herself up. The loose shirt she was wearing flowed down, exposing her surprisingly dark green bra. Draco's eyes were immediately drawn to her chest. Following his eyes, Hermione smirked.

"Eyes up, Ferret." She taunted. Draco doesn't know how to be embarrass though. He simply looked to her face and winked.

"I was just showing my appreciation." Hermione showed no embarrassment. It's her fault for choosing to wear legging and a loose v-neck shirt.

"Consider it accepted." Draco grinned at her words.

"Enough for you to allow me to collect your debt." Draco questioned. Hermione focused on his lips, but heard what he said.

"Debt? I don't recall.." She responded, leaving her sentence hanging.

"Of course, part of our agreement in this tug-o-war is your willingness to date me." Draco said in a matter-of-fairly tone. Hermione grinned. She did agree to go on a couple of dates with him, to humor his fancy. She just forgot how many. She lost count.

"Ah yes, my bribe is my body." Hermione joked. His response was accompanied by a chuckle.

"Your company, love. But if you wish it to be your body, that can be arranged." His eyes roamed her body. His gaze felt hot on her skin.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Malfoy." Hermione scolded but felt no offense. If he wanted to take her, she wouldn't have agreed to their deals. She knows the Chaser has numerous bedmates lined up for himself to bother with her.

"You implied, Granger." He responded with a chuckle. He stood up and extended his hand towards her.

"Come along, Granger. I'll help you change into something more appropriate for this date." He volunteered.

She took his offered hand. It didn't take much for him to lift the girl up. He pulled her to her feet. Hands entwined, he drag her to her room.

"Honestly, Draco. Do I need help dressing up? You seem to like what I wear just fine." Hermione said, while he squinted his eyes at her clothing, or the small pile of clothes in a luggage bag.

"Not when you're living in from your luggage. Where are your other clothes, love?" He wondered.

"If you want to see my lingerie, all you had to do was ask." She jokingly responded.

He smirked. "I don't need to ask. I happen to know you'll share that information automatically."

As he said those words, he let his control lighten, enough to steal a kiss from her sassy mouth.

The kiss had so much promise in it. Heated and slow, there was no audience to pull them back to reality. A moan escape her.

To her shock, he pulled back. "Point proven." He uttered to her lips.

Hermione swatted his arms in defense. The man knew how to shut her up, he'll give him that.

"My clothes happen to be spread out between my realties and my parents." She explained, still wondering why she needed an appropriate outfit.

"I don't know if I should be worried or impressed with you, Granger. No girl travels with less than half her closet." Draco said. His tone gave nothing away to his emotions.

"I learned. So where are you taking me, Mr. Chaser? She asked, while making her way to her luggage. Despite putting an extender to her luggage, she didn't bring much. Some things she needed could be conjured or purchased. She mostly brought attires appropriate for work, formal gatherings and sleeping.

"Do you have anything thicker for your legs? I have certain activities in mind." His voice dropped a few octaves lower, as if he's insinuating nothing but sex. She pushed back a shudder threatening to give way.

"I do. Appropriate top?" She wondered. She would let him do all the planning and just go with it.

"If you have anything that clings to your skin, that would be great. Just wear a sweater over it. Might get cold." Draco explained, while making his way to the door. He already had an idea on what to do for her outfit.

"I'm guessing sneakers would do?" Hermione said, already grabbing them.

"Yes, babe." Hermione did not miss the new nickname he gave her. She heard the sound from outside her borrowed room, but that did not stop the butterflies.

Draco wasn't even aware that he had called by a new pet name. He just shrugged it off and chose to go with whatever was happening.

He rummaged into his closet for his things and got dressed for his plans with the pretty lady temporarily living in his flat. He may be slightly pussy whipped but he can't be because for one thing, they had not touch each other in that way. It's not for the lack of wanting though.

"Granger, I've been standing here for 10 minutes. What the hell are you doing?" Draco called out, while standing in the living room. He was surprised that he got ready faster than her. She was half way dressed, already. Half of him wished, she didn't shed the green bra but she probably did.

"Sorry about that. Got a call from work." She stepped out of the room wearing a large zipped up hoodie over joggers and her sports bra.

Draco took it back, he's happy she changed. His eyes are more than willing to travel the length of her soft body, covered by her sports attire.

He too was dressed in joggers and a hoodie. He patted the front pocket of his hoodie, grateful for the extendable charm on it. It gave nothing away of his plans.

"Are we hiking? Because just so you know, you're too pretty for Azkaban." Hermione said, insinuating that he was taking her out to somewhere secluded to kill her.

"I'm not pretty. In this house, no one is pretty. Not even you." Draco stated. She should have been offended but, this is word play.

"You're beautiful, Granger. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Before she could produce a response, the man held her hand and apparatus her out of the flat.

Hermione gave into the sensation side-apparating with him. Her eyes closed for a moment but when they opened, they were in a small pitch, there was a small stand for viewers. The place was small compared to the monster ones owned by teams. Hermione would know, she spend quite a few meetings searching for an acceptable venue for the World Cup.

"I'm guessing this your property, Mr. Malfoy." She pointed out. His hand was still holding hers. She wondered if he realized that.

"Of course. A Malfoy has to have his things." A smirked graced his lips. He was enjoying their time.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked, but the point is moot. She knows what the Chaser is planning, but hearing it would make it more real.

"Let's conquer your fear of flying for a moment, sweetheart." Draco said. His grip move to tighten around her hand but she pulled back and ran, to his surprise.

"If you can catch me, Malfoy." Hermione taunted. She knew she couldn't apparate away from the Malfoy grounds on her own. She settled for using her god given feet and legs to run.

"What happened to your Gryffindor bravery, Granger." As he gave her a 30 head second start. He knows he could catch her easily and she knows the same.

"It's way up there with your humility, ferret!" She screamed. The ferret name triggered his legs to run after the laughing brunette.

"Babe, when I catch you, you better be prepared for your punishment!" Draco called loudly. There was no sign of being our breath in his voice from his pace. The same could not be said for the Gryffindor.

"Empty promises, Chaser! Aren't you supposed to be good at this!" Hermione felt her legs buckle from the lack of exercise, but running away from him is fun.

"I am, love." Hermione gasped, the voice came from behind her. She momentarily stopped, but that was a mistake on her part.

It only took a moment for Draco to grasp her legs and swing her up over his shoulders.

"Bloody hell, Draco Malfoy!" She screamed into his back. Draco had the nerve to smile and tap her well-rounded ass who was pressed close to his face.

"There, there, my little lioness. I gave you a fighting chance." Draco pacified her. Her responses was a pinch to his ass, making him flinch with pain and pleasure.

"I hope that hurt." Hermione said. Draco groaned.

"Behave, love. Or this day will be you learning to soar on my bed." He said while stroking her legs.

She shivered at his response. She didn't know whether to encourage him by struggling or struggle to be set free. Her silence gave enough time for the Chaser to grab the trunk, he manage to conjure before running after her. He dragged it effortlessly to the middle of the pitch. He stopped there.

Hermione was turned on by how strong he is. He didn't look the part of a strong man, but once you see him carry himself, and maybe feel him up a bit like she does, she knew that his muscle displayed on his suits and shirts were definitely not fake.

"Are you going to behave, love?" His voice was patient, like he was talking to a child.

"Yes, now put me down so I can get ready for my impending demise." Hermione snapped at him. It only earned her a chuckle from the Chaser.

"Trust me, you'll do just fine. Not going to let shit happen to you." Draco assured her. He let her body slide slowly down the length of his own. The contact made him hot all over.

Hermione felt a tingle at their closeness. The man refused to let her go, despite her feet firmly on the ground. She knew struggling is futile.

"You can let go of me now. I won't run. Promise." She told him. Instead of letting her go like she asked, he opted to tighten his old on her.

"You have a Slytherin streak in you. How can I be sure you won't run again?" Draco whispered close to her ear.

"You can't, but don't tell me you can't chase me down again." She teased, rubbing her hands on him. Thankfully, his hold loosen to allow her to free them.

"I accept your challenge, Granger. I hope you accept mine, as well." Draco stated, letting her go. The lack of contact made her think for a moment, but relaxed upon realizing that Draco was watching her for any signs of fleeing.

"Fine, ferret. Do your worst." She ordered. At her words, Draco smirked.

"First, let's get you suite up." Draco said, referring to her sports bra and jacket. He removed his pull-over, revealing his Puddlemere United jersey. He then pulled out two jerseys from his sweater. One revelead to be his old Slytherin Jersey, while another is a replica of the one he's wearing. He held them out in front of her.

"Choose." He ordered. Hermione raised her brows in question.

"Isn't my clothes to your liking? She asked, throwing her hoodie to his face, to show him her nice sports bra.

"Trust me, Granger. They are but I don't want you cold up there." He said. His tone was gentle. If the chaser as being honest, he really wanted to see her in his jersey, just to see how it would look on her. That's why he insisted on tight clothing.

"Who are you kidding? You just want to see me in your jersey. You're losing your touch, Chaser." Hermione stated. He liked that she sees through his rouse, but he would still insist. After all, a Malfoy gets what he wants.

"Be a good girlfriend and pick already." He pushed. Hermione placed both hand son her hips to lean over to the shirts.

"Girlfriend, huh? I don't recall agreeing to that." She joked, but they both know that in the eyes of the public they are.

"The exact words for you are too long to say." Draco stated, already thinking of choosing one for her.

"Before you give me your Slytherin jersey, let's be matchy. Hand over your Puddlemere jersey." She ordered, hands reaching out for them.

"You're right, let's serve the other one at another time." Draco chuckled.

"Another time meaning, your other version of flying?" She teased him.

"We both know that's also your favorite version of flying." He fired back.

"So many promises, yet no action." Hermione responded, challenge evident in her voice. She still pulled the jersey over her head, smelling his familiar scent in them.

"You are delaying again." He observed. Hermione chose not to reply, instead she watched him get ready.

He bent down to open the trunk, to reveal Quidditch equipment and no broomstick in sight, yet.

"I thought you're teaching me how to fly." Hermione questioned, worry and uncertainty in her voice.

"I am, but I also need to teach you the basic. You're a Quidditch noob, Granger. How can I expect to trust your team with the Cup?" Draco stated. This caused her to chuckle. She couldn't believe the nerve of the Chaser at the moment.

"Did you just use noob in a sentence, Malfoy?" Her expression showed surprise and tease. She didn't realize that he would use that word.

"That's the best word to describe you at the moment. Stop delaying." He scolded. Hermione huffed in response.

Draco chose not to dignify her childishness, instead he pressed the side of the trunk revealing an extendable layer, pulling out a broomstick. He handed one to her, shocking her.

"Are you really teaching me how to ride your broom, Malfoy?" She asked. It was an innuendo. She felt it was the best moment to say it.

Draco chuckled. "Granger, which one?"

His eyes traveled between the broom and his body. That caused, her to laugh. Being playful helped with her nerves.

"I'm afraid that there are two types of flying now. Don't you think so?" Hermione giggled.

"Again, babe. I know you are delaying." Draco stated while gripping her free hand, to rub small circles in them.

"You can ride with me." Draco stated. He lifted her hand, while maneuvering the broom between her legs. His legs followed swiftly. She remained silent, still being eaten by her nerves.

"Relax, love. I can feel your tension." He said, while rubbing his hands around the length of her shoulders. His movement ended in his grip to the broom. He pushed forward, bring her body closer to his. She unconsciously leaned towards him.

"Easy for you to say. What about the balls?" Her sentence was conflicted, trying to distract and delay at the same time.

Draco's hands rubbed her legs, in hopes to assure her. "Which ones?"

The innuendo is clear. She could not help the giggle that escaped her lips. "The one, I might be very fond of."

Draco did not know if she meant his appendage or what. He simply nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Before you wonder, the snitch. So many memories." She smiled fondly, aware of how her words affected him. She lifted her arms up, to make quick work of tying her hair.

Draco move back to admire her neck. "You seem eager now." He observed.

"Let's get this over with." She ordered, but her voice showed nothing but apprehension. Draco decided not to tease her, instead he opted to gently explain what will happen.

"Okay, love. I am going to kick off. You'd feel the force in your face. You can shut your eyes, if you want. Open them when you feel like we've stabilized. Hold on to the broom, near my hand."

She nodded, following his words and awaiting the impact. She would have preferred to stay behind him for this, but pratically hanging behind him bothered her nerves. She felt them kick off the ground. The force caused her to let out a small scream. A few moments later, she felt them float gently in the air, but refused to open her eyes.

"You're in control of your experience, Granger. Open your eyes, I got you." Draco said from behind her.

Hermione sighed, she slowly opened her eyes. She let out a gasp, amazed by the height as well as the sight around her.

"We're not at the Manor?" She asked, seeing not the manor but a a sizable house.

"Technically, this is Malfoy grounds but I took a piece of the estate to turn it into my home." He explained.

"I didn't take you for the type." She looked around, amazed by the sight. She had to admit, this didn't scare her. The height made her nervous, but bearable.

"Nothing there, yet. I just use the pitch at the moment." He said thoughtfully.

"Figures." She shrugged, feeling more comfortable airborne.

Draco liked that she's easing up the reins. He still didn't dare move his hands away from the broomstick, worried that it would startle her.

"Want to fly around? You can navigate for us." Draco offered. He tested the waters by removing one hand and wrapping it around her waist. He felt her nerves, but she relaxed.

"How do I do that?" She asked c. Her hold on the broom tightened.

"It's like riding a bike, Granger. You lean and steer slightly. My hand will remain there, too help control your motions." She smiled at the reference, that she could understand. She didn't have the natural instincts, like Harry for riding a broomstick but biking she knew.

"I will let the muggle reference slide." She then slowly maneuvered the broom around the pitch. Draco kept them steady. This also assured her that her accidental jerks and leans won't cause them to fall or spiral out of control.

After 30 minutes of flying, she got the hang out of it. Draco found that he felt success in getting her to fly. Something she heard rpoved to be a challenge for everybody.

"I will admit, I think the scarier part is the take off. Shooting up the ground still worries me." She voiced out.

"We can reserve that lesson some other time. For now, give me the reins Granger and I will give you a few rules and about Quidditch." He responded, tightening his grip on the broomstick, as she loosened her own.

"I'd like that, Malfoy." She smiled, referring to him giving her another lessons. Admittedly, as much as she liked being in control of the broomstick. There was something about letting him maneuver them around.

She listened thoughtfully as he explained Quidditch in a more concrete manner. Hermione could not help herself though, she found that the more he speaks, the more she seems to be more in tune to his body. His voice is drowned by her own libido.

"Draco." Her voice sounded more of a moan. At tat, Draco found himself alert and at attention. He'd been pushing down his own wants for a while now but at the sound of her, his emotions surfaced.

"Fuck, Granger. Are you honestly turned on mid-air?" Draco cursed, as the woman leaned back towards him. He tried pushing down thoughts of her writing on the broom, because that was dangerous. He also did not like a certain part of his anatomy being squeezed by the broomstick.

"How about we take this lesson elsewhere?" Draco did not need to be told twice. He landed without warning, but this seems to be not needed as it did not startle her.

"You are dangerous, baby." Draco said caressing her thighs.

"You don't know the half of it." Hermione said to him. The pair got off the broom. Hermione grabbed his face to push her lips to him.

Draco held himself in place, wrapping his hands on her waist, causing the broom to dig on her back.

"Thank you for this." Hermione whispered after pulling back for a moment. This gave him room to bring out his wand to store there things.

"I think I deserve a reward now." Before Hermione could respond, he disappareted to his apartment with Hermione's pressed tightly on his.

 **This chapter is a little long. It took me a few days to finish this, but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!**

 **I will be using a lot of Quidditch references throughout the story. If you get confused or you have questions, send me a review or a message HAHAHA and if you want to correct me, that would be great.**

 **I do research for all the Quidditch stuff I make reference to, so help is greatly appreciated.**


	11. The Snitch

**Full Summary:**

 **The International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee is hosting the World Cup in a few months. The problem is, the players are refusing to participate, citing that the previous cup was poorly planned and underwhelming, making it a waste of vacation time. Among those who do not want to participate is Puddlemere United's star chaser, Draco Malfoy.**

 **Instead of canceling the event, the committee decided that this year it would be better to hire professionals. They approached Hermione Granger, the owner of Heavenly, the top events management company of the wizarding world and muggle world.**

 **Hermione's number one priority is to convince Draco to join the world cup. Draco's number one priority is to spend his vacation time wisely, like charming any girl he wants because he can. Hence, he refuses to meet with any of the World Cup organizers. Hermione hated not succeeding. She decided that she will personally dragged the Chaser out of his vacation, even if it meant becoming the chaser, herself.**

 _Chapter 10: The Snitch_

Hermione credited her sudden action to the tension they carry. The Chaser had been a perfect gentleman and the date went really well, albeit she had to forcibly conquer her fear.

The pair stumbled inside Malfoy's flat. As soon as the spin from appearing subsided, Draco pushed the brunette against the door.

"You vixen. I could have splinchef myself." Hermione released a moan as Draco attacked her neck. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Fuck." He released a curse as the action of his hard on hitting her cloth covered sex, caused him to harden more.

"Wouldn't it be funny, if you left your penis at the pitch?" Hermione voiced out, her head clearing. She giggled at the thought.

"That wouldn't be fun for us, now." Draco said lifting her up and carrying her to his bedroom. The move caused Hermione's breast to near Draco's face. She bent down to rub them all over him.

"Granger, if I drop you..." Draco threatened, but his words were muffled by his own reaction to her nails running over his shoulders.

"Where are your reflexes?" Hermione challenged. That earned her a growl from the blond.

"Fuck it, Granger. I'm not going to go soft now. It's going to be hard and I will make you scream." Draco said. There was a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Promises" Hermione kept at it, wanting it however he wanted it. Draco dropped her on the bed.

"I want to see you only in my shirt." At that, Draco grabbed her leggings, pulling them along with her underwear. The shirt covered her sex, but Draco knew what laid beneath his clothes.

"That's too bad. I want to see you with nothing on." At that, she muttered a wandless spell that made his clothes disappear.

"Fuck, Granger. You're dangerous." He pounced on her. Hermione saw the size of his length. It made her suck in a breath in anticipation.

"You love it." Hermione replied, pushing his buttons. She tried to grab his chest, just to run her hands on his delicious abs, but he grabbed them. He brought them up her heads. He didn't need a spell to tie her hands to the bed. He acciod one of his neckties, and use it to tie her hands to the bed frame.

"You, my little lioness, are going to be in huge trouble." He sucked on her neck then proceeded to lift up his shirt, dropping sensual kisses on her bare stomach. His hands were busy running the inside of her thighs.

Hermione could feel his hardness against her feet, while he busied himself with his body. She's never been so angry and turned on that the man had left her in her sports bra and shirt.

He grabbed her sex, flicking a finger into her wet folds. This caused her to moan, while trying to free her hand.

"How long have you been this wet?" His question was answered by her moaning again and lifting her legs up to meet his hands on her sex.

"What do you think?" Hermione managed to form a complete sentence.

"Still talking. I can fix that." He said and he dropped his face to her dripping wet opening.

He placed his tongue in her, experimentally. This caused her to jolt up. He flicked his tongue in her, dipping inside. He then moved to suck on her clitoris.

Hermione tried to control her own urges but she found that Draco could read her. He lifted her legs over his shoulders, deepening his access.

"How do you want to come?" The vibration of his words, almost drove her to orgasm.

"Fuck, Malfoy." She could only curse at him. He pushed his hands up, rubbing circles on her stomach. His on hardness was straining for release but the Gryffindor wanted to be challenged.

"Granger, I'm only getting started. You're still fully clothed to me. He commented.

"Then rip them off of me!" Her feistiness, only served to make him want her more. Draco swallowed and pushed his control.

"Well since you vanished my clothes, I'd let you keep yours for a while." Draco threatened as he went back to assaulting her with his hands and mouth.

Hermione wanted to scream in frustration. The Chaser kept building her up and pulling back.

"Beg, my little lioness." He told her.

"In your dreaaaams!" The words died in her mouth, as she screamed the last few syllables because he decided to insert his digits into her.

"I can dream. I want you to tell me what you want. My cock would like to hear it." Draco became fully in control of their pleasure even if his on member is throbbing in protest.

"You fucking Chaser, wait until I get my turn." Hermione cursed. Draco smirked. He looked forward to her turn, but now he wondered why the brunette hasn't vanquishes the tie like his clothes.

If possible his cock would harden even more at his own realization, she's liking his dominant attitude.

Hermione was letting herself get lost in his dominance. Admittedly, she enjoyed relinquishing her control. Maybe some other time, she could push her own control, but watching him and feeling him withhold her was causing her own wants to intensify.

She held her mouth, and refused to give in just yet.

"I think it's time I take back my shirt." He said with a sexy smirk that made Hermione's mouth water in anticipation.

Hermione expected him to ripped everything off, but he vanquished the shirt onto the floor. He then ran his wand over her bra, causing it to rip at the path.

"You took care of the shirt but felt the need to rip my bra?" Hermione practically growled.

"I'll buy you new ones." Draco promised into her skin.

Still tied, Hermione used her legs to rub herself all over him. Draco took that opportunity to run one hand all over her, his mouth sucked in her breast.

"If you don't get on with it, I am going to-" Her words were cut off by him mercilessly entered her, causing her to scream in pain and pleasure.

He grunted as she squeezed her legs together, causing him to growl into her ear. His primal behavior caused her to struggle against her bindings, but Draco would not budge.

Draco lifted one of her legs over his shoulders, forcing him to go deeper into her. This movement cause her to arch her back forward, her chest grazing his chest.

She hooked her free leg closer to his butt, forcing him to thrust into her beyond his own control.

"Why are you god damned flexible?" He growled in anger. He gave her thought thrust forcing her to scream.

"Yoga, maybe practice." She uttered sassily. He is reminded of her challenge.

"You are asking for it, princess." He pushed her legs and glided his hands to her breast, pinching her hard nipples. This caused her to scream again.

"So responsive. Should I have cast a silencing charm on the walls?" He teased her. Hermione ignored his words and focused on the pleasure he seems to want giver her.

He decided to stop the taunting and just shed the last of his own control. Forgetting their magic, Draco pulled at it. Hermione released a grateful moan. This was followed by her hands running the expanse of his back. She sighed her nails into her back, scratching him without mercy.

"Fiery. As always." Draco uttered. Those were the last words between them as their pace grew frantic. They surrendered to their own desires. Hermione felt close to her orgasm. Draco was pounding onto her harder and deeper, trying to reach his own.

The warning bell for someone flooing sounded.

"Fuck" Draco screamed as the shock caused him to hit her g-spot. This then cascade into her climax that she tried to muffle by sinking her front teeth into his shoulder.

He tightened his fist and buried his face between the crook of her neck, trying to not release a sound as his own orgasm was triggered by her violent attempt to hide her reaction from heir intruder.

"Malfoy, your floo let me in. You must be home." They heard the voice from the living room. Draco cursed as he realized they did not shut the door to his bedroom. They were both naked and he did not want Blaise Zabini to see her, he can moon over his ass but not hers.

Despite her vagina still milking him, he reached for his wand which was surprising on the bedside table. He didn't remember how he got it there. Using his reflexes he lifted himself up to shut the door, muttering a locking charm. He cast a silencing charm into the room for safety measures.

His movement made him push onto her g-spot again, triggering a second orgasm. She was still sensitive and his movement was not helping. She dug her nails deeper into him, screaming her name as the waves of pleasure courses through her.

He didn't orgasm again the more accurate term was, his cock kept releasing into her.

"God fucking damn it. I am going to jell him." Draco said into her neck. She giggled at his annoyance.

"It's your own fault for not sealing your floo network." Hermione replied, giggling at the predicament their in.

"Malfoy, can you come faster? I see clothes so whoever is with you should have been satisfied by now. Unless, you're not up for the job." Blaise shouted. Draco hissed in annoyance. His friend has the worst timing.

"Are you up for the job?" Hermione teased, trying to ignore her own panic as one of their friends could catch them in bed together. This would finally prove that the gossip they created is right.

"I'll deal with him. When I'm done, you better be prepared, Granger. You won't be able to walk tomorrow." His voice had promise in it. Hermione could only grin at his words.

It took 2 minutes before he could slide himself out of her. He accio'ed a pair of pants, choosing to slip it on. He didn't care if he had nothing underneath. He needed to get rid of him, so he could go back to ravaging the Gryffindor. He grabbed the handle of the door, opening it. He winked at her before slipping out.

Hermione admitted to herself how hot Draco looked when he was frustrated and determined. He didn't bother with hiding his skin, which was hot. She's not sure what she would feel if a woman was waiting outside the door. This caused her to sit up from the bed. She realized that they may have vanquished their clothes to outside the bedroom door. She decided to rummage his closet, just to check if Blaise came alone or with Luna or with another female. The Ravenclaw had an unusual knack for staying quiet and still when needed.

Draco walked into the living room, seeing Blaise, sitting without a care on his couch and sipping a glass of fire whiskey. He already noticed the trail of discarded clothing.

"What the fuck do you want, Zabini? I'm busy." Draco snarled at his friend.

"I saw an interesting article on the prophets today. About a certain Slytherin and a smoking Gryffindor." Blaise started.

"And your point is?" Draco said, evading his answer.

"I don't know if it's true or not but whoever is here should either run for her life because Granger will kill you or her friends will." He reminded, amused by the situation the Malfoy heir was in.

"None of your business, Zabini. Now get out." Draco replied.

"Not very welcoming." Blaise commented. That's when a mop of curly hair appeared behind the Chaser. He had to hold back himself from doing a double take. His fiancé was right. Those two could and should be together.

"You're not welcome" Hermione teased, as she strutted with Draco's navy-blue shirt, and leggings. She found her leggings on the floor.

"I see, there was no need for me to warm him. Granger, long time." Blaise greeted her.

"As you can see, Zabini, you can get out now. And don't run along spreading news to everyone. You're a fucking gossip." Draco sneered at his friend.

"Malfoy, a little finesse. I'm fine here, Zabini. Run along." She said, while walking to her own bedroom. She left the men.

Blaise knew that the Gryffindor was capable of a lot of things. He didn't dare step over her. It was safe to say he will not be saying a word to anyone, unless he was provoked to. This might help the couple stew a bit.

"Go back to your activities then." He said, not waiting for a farewell. He stepped into the floo and left.

Draco followed his princess to the bedroom. He saw her sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

"Has he left?" She asked him.

Draco gave her a predatory gaze. He watched her ass as she retreated into her room a little while back. He knew that there was no barrier separating her sex and her leggings, like him.

"Yes, now we can go back to business." Draco uttered, pushing her onto the bed and climbing on top of her.

"I think, I like to ride your broomstick now." Hermione laughed at her own innuendo. There was nothing sexy about it, but she wanted more.

"Anything for you, princess." He said, grabbing her and switching their position. Hermione only giggled. As they proceeded to go back to their previous activities.

It was another 3 hours before they came up for dinner. That's when all hell broke loose.

Hermione was cooking dinner, while Draco took a shower. His floo network signaled an incoming call. Draco walked out, wearing only a towel.

"Draco, before you-" It was too late. The floo network recognized him, immediately letting the call come through. Hermione sighed and remained in her position. There was no use hiding, since it already happened.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, why did I find out you are dating, Ms. Granger from Blaise?" Narcissa Malfoy's voice rang through.

"Good evening, Mother." Draco could only shake his head. Zabini was a loud mouth or a pussy.

He already locked the floo network from unexpected arrivals/disturbances, but he still allowed the call function which activates at his presence for calls. Only his mother would think to use the floo network to call, others would bombard his phones.

Draco glanced at Hermione, who was standing in the kitchen. It was luck that his mother hadn't seen her. Demands would follow the moment the two women make eye contact. This was a temporary relief, because Hermione's phone rang, bringing attention to her. His mother's eyes zeroed in on the Gryffindor.

"Ms. Granger, I'm sorry to intrude." Draco groaned. Everything was causing unnecessary attention to them.

Hermione glanced at her phone. People are conspiring against them. Her plan was starting to backfire on her, but she sucked it up and put on her big girl pants.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm sorry. I'm just going to take this call." Hermione greeted.

Narcissa smiled and said, "Go ahead."

For a moment, Draco thought that he was out if the hook. It was short lived as his mother turned her attention on him. She talked about his public appearances as CEO/Owner of Malfoy Corporation and Puddlemere United's prized Chaser. There was tricky PR work with the events coming in.

She turned away from the pair and answered her phone, already bracing herself for question from Mrs. Potter. She made sure to reject the video call request, because she wanted to keep the talk short.

 _Hermione would you like to share with the class what you have been up to?_ Ginny's voice rang through. She heard a chorused too.

"Gin, am I on speaker?" Hermione asked an obvious question. This caused Draco to raise his eyebrows at her, despite still talking to his mother. Hermione ignored him.

 _Yes, if I knew you were in town, I would have called you for the girls annual get together._ She replied to her friend. Hermione admitted to herself that she preferred the day she's having with the Malfoy heir. She didn't feel remorse or left out because of the lack of invitation.

 _Spill, Granger._ That was Pansy's voice. Hermione groaned. She realized how deep she dug her grave.

 _Better yet, come over. I kicked out Theo._ Daphne's voice rang through. It was a blessing and curse that all the girls from their year are intermingling. Maybe it's because the couples are like that.

 _Before you ask, Blaise spilled to Luna. Or sang like a canary._ Ginny supplied. Answering a question, she was already planning of asking.

 _I smelled a secret. Blaise can't keep anything from me. He's a sweetheart._ Hermione heard Luna speak up, surprised that the busy bride took time to party with the girls again.

 _Or you withheld sex._ Pansy's crass remark rang through the phone. Hermione decided that she'd had enough of the conversation. She and Draco would deal with the little snitch later.

"I can't right now. I will call you back." She hanged up, not giving room for them to argue. She turned to the mother-son still talking, as well as listening in.

"I hope you know that I'm expecting you to dinner at the Manor. Excluding our meeting, Ms. Granger." Narcissa said. Draco could do nothing but nod. He admitted to himself that he had a soft spot for his mother.

"Of course, but I maybe flying out next week for France." Hermione admitted. Being a hardworking woman mean that she's all over the place.

"You didn't mention that." Draco intervened. He though he had a few more weeks to play around with Granger. After all, the announcement of try-outs and PR work was about to start.

"Did I have to?" Hermione teased. Draco could only shake his head at her antics.

"Well, when you are free then. I am expecting you, Hermione." Narcissa said. She decided to leave the couple to it. She didn't miss the hint of a discussion coming.

Without a good-bye, she turned off the network. Draco then faced his soon-to-be private girlfriend. He can't say the same thing about the general public.

"Temporary roommate, deal?" Draco asked.

"Is still temporary. And I have work, Mr. Malfoy. Unless you want to make it easier for me?" Hermione asked, walking to him.

When she was at reaching distant, Draco pulled her closer to him. He locked his arms behind her. He leaned closer to him, while she looked up.

"How can I make it easier for you, love?" Draco asked, mesmerized by her. It was unexpected connection, one that he tried to pull away from.

"You can be my spokesperson." Hermione smiled. She sensed the atmosphere but she had a job to do, which was convince the Chaser to openly support the Cup.

"No can do, Granger. I have a reputation to keep." Draco chuckled, placing his chin over her head. He tucked her into him. He wasn't the least bit insulted that she tried to sign him. She's showing her Slytherin side that way.

"Quidditch Bad Boy?" Hermione joked. Their pace as a "couple" is weird for anyone's standards but its their business to keep.

"That and I'm not with you for the Cup now, am I?" Draco replied, smoothly.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She looked up at him just as he looked down on her. Their eyes met and she swore something was going on over their heads.

"The scheming says otherwise." Hermione replied. Her voice may sound light but there was an edge to it. The way their going about their relationship is nothing short of unconventional, but it is fun.

"That's you, baby. I'm just playing my cards." Draco smirked. He liked playing this game with Granger. No woman has ever challenged him before and the Gryffindor in front of him is a walking obstacle. He plays as it is. Like flying, he goes with the flow.

"You just want in my pants." Hermione said, deadpanned.

To her surprise, Draco lifted her by her knees. This brought her over his head, her chest leveling with his face. She squealed at the action.

"And it looks like I have no plans of coming out soon." Draco said, carrying her to his room.

"Draco, dinner? And that was not a Casanova move at all" Hermione questioned, but there was no disagreement in her voice.

"Granger, if you are leaving me for French air, I might as well take my fill. I'm a Malfoy, not Casanova." Draco said. His voice dropped a few octaves, clearly indicating that the his aroused.

"Of course. You are. It's just a few days, I'll be back for try-outs." Hermione replied. She landed safely on the bed with Draco in between her legs. That seems to happen a lot today. The Chaser being between her legs.

"Does it look like I give a damn? Now let me fuck you in peace." Draco said huskily. He wanted to rip the shirt off but he pulled it off. He settled with just ripping her knickers. She'll be pissed more. In his mind, a pissed off Granger is a hell hot one.

"You have a hand, use it." Hermione dared to say. She let out a gasp as Draco ripped her underwear.

"Why should I? I have a perfectly good girl willing for me." Draco said, avoiding the word girlfriend because they haven't labeled it. He's surprised he can even think straight with the way he wanted her.

"Good girl?" Hermione teased, clawing his back as he sucked her neck.

"I'm being generous. We can role play later." Draco said, clearly, he was on a mission. His priority is to make her cum until she couldn't walk. That's his payback for her sudden flight.

"Later being next round?" Hermione teased, but her giggle was interrupted by her moan.

"Later sounds presumptuous." Draco said, licking his way down her collarbone.

"You can drive me to the airport and go about your business. Heard you have some photoshoot for a new endorsement and work at your company?" Hermione questioned.

"This is where we stop talking now, Granger and focus on me. And yes, I will take you to the airport. You don't even have to demand it, because fuck, Granger, there's no other option." Draco said before surrendering to his want for her.

"Of course, Mr. Chaser." Hermione decided not to think about the implications of what he said, because as confusing as the situation she put them in. She couldn't deny that she wanted him Draco Malfoy

 **Next chapter is in the works! I'm so excited because we are nearing the Cup. Still not sure how I'm going to write the games, but we'll see.**


	12. A Bludger to the Head

**Full Summary:**

 **The International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee is hosting the World Cup in a few months. The problem is, the players are refusing to participate, citing that the previous cup was poorly planned and underwhelming, making it a waste of vacation time. Among those who do not want to participate is Puddlemere United's star chaser, Draco Malfoy.**

 **Instead of canceling the event, the committee decided that this year it would be better to hire professionals. They approached Hermione Granger, the owner of Heavenly, the top events management company of the wizarding world and muggle world.**

 **Hermione's number one priority is to convince Draco to join the world cup. Draco's number one priority is to spend his vacation time wisely, like charming any girl he wants because he can. Hence, he refuses to meet with any of the World Cup organizers. Hermione hated not succeeding. She decided that she will personally dragged the Chaser out of his vacation, even if it meant becoming the chaser, herself.**

Chapter 12: A Bludger to the Head

Hermione was pissed beyond comprehension. Draco Malfoy, who signed a contract to show up at try-outs, has not arrived at the scene. Reporters were swarming the stadium, taking picture of the Draft, but no platinum blond head could be seen.

She was so confident to leave it up to her employees to make this work, but he was nowhere to be seen. She refused to call him directly, preferring that her team does the hounding for her.

Agnes, one of her employees spoke up. "Hermione, his agent says that he should be here. Everyone has tried contacting him."

"What is that man playing at?" Hermione huffed in annoyance. Admittedly, the past few days she was out of London, checking out the other countries that she barely had time to talk to him.

Agnes could only apologize to her boss and continue looking for the Chaser.

Once she left, Hermione stood alone on the side of the pitch. She tried to draw attention to herself, as it was not her show to make. A couple of minute passed. She grew tired of her own frustration. She brought out her phone and dialed his number.

"Draco Malfoy, where the hell are you?" Hermione said, a promise of a threat in her voice. With having the phone connected to the Wizarding network, she didn't have to go through the hassle of a floo or an owl to scold the blond chaser.

"Relax, Granger. I'm coming, just need a clearance." He replied, calmly. He already expected the call from her. As he was deliberately ignoring all calls, waiting for her call. She lasted longer than he expected. A slow smirk form on his face.

Hermione heard shuffling in the background. She tried to piece his words together, wondering to herself if what she's thinking of is actually true.

"Clearance for what?" Her tone still had a clip to it. She's still fuming. Draco's name alone brought so much buzz for the cup. It's important that he shows up or everyone would look bad.

"I got hit by a bludger, during practice the other day. You would know that if you called me earlier, princess." Draco replied, smirking into his phone. He wasn't mad that she didn't contact him more often. She was busy. He respected that.

"You got hit what?" Hermione said in surprise. Her anger disappeared. It was instantly replaced with worry.

"Is that you caring, Granger? I might need my ears checked again." Draco teased. He refused to make the matter worse. A bludger to the head is normal for players, especially his position.

"Yes, because your face is nice to look at. We wouldn't want anything to happen to it." Hermione decided not to make a big deal out of it. If he was already teasing her, then he must be okay. Besides, athletes get injured.

"You'll be glad to know that the bludger did no damage to my face. I'm still as handsome as ever." Draco played along. He was already making his way to the apparition point out of St. Mungo's, having obtained his clearance. Although he was advised not to play today, he promised to show up.

"You know what, get your ears checked. You might them to check if there's too much air entering your brain." Hermione joked, lowering her voice. She didn't want her people or the press to hear her talking to the Chaser. She already got everyone thinking that they were in an illicit affair, which was both an advantage and a working progress.

"Yes, because fuck my trainer." Draco sighed. To prepare for try-outs, he decided to go for a session with his Quidditch trainer. He might be the best but being the best takes hard work.

"That still doesn't excuse you from refusing everyone's calls." Hermione said, remembering his recent antics. A slight annoyance resurfaced directed at the blond for causing unnecessary panic.

"Everyone but yours, love. If you had called sooner, we would have been done with this." Draco flirted. He admitted to himself that the only reason he didn't take any calls was to get the brunette to call him that and he was having his checkup. He had a valid excuse. It was his ploy.

"What-" Before she could reply, Draco cut her off.

"I'll see you in a few, love." Draco said hanging up and preparing to apparate to the Falcons pitch. They agreed to let try-outs be held and practices to be done at various English team stadium while the World Cup stadium is under construction.

Hermione could only shake her head in disbelief at the Chaser. She didn't inform her team, waiting on their own progress as she's already assured of him showing up. The room was set with a panel of chairs at the front with chairs facing it. This was for the press conference after the initial try outs. After 10 minutes, she returned to the pitch to see Quidditch players standing in their gear. A familiar face popped out of the crowd. Unfortunately, it was not the blond she was hoping for. She walked towards her team, to get a status report.

The said man also noticed her. He moved towards the younger Gryffindor, who was busy talking to her team. He also spotted another familiar man, making his way to her.

"Hermione, I finally received word from Mr. Malfoy's team. They said that he will be showing up but was told by doctors to refrain from strenuous playing today due to a recent accident. It's nothing to worry about. We also talked to the coaches present. They have agreed to make a quiet show today for everyone." Agnes reported. She was thankful that they organized the try-out today as a laid back and show-off kind. The news on the Chaser would have been troublesome if it were a full-blown spectacle.

"Well, Harry hasn't chosen a coach yet. So, we really have to make this a simple flying scene." Hermione said. The search for the England head coach proved to be a challenge on their part. It was a PR nightmare that Harry Potter was wanted by the public to be the coach. He's the head though. Whoever will be chosen should be brilliant enough to overshadow the fame brought by the chosen one and appease the public.

"Yes, thankfully Mr. Potter said that he has already decided. He will be announcing it today as he already talked to everyone in the running. Like it's not already difficult to have try-outs with no declared coach." Agnes commented in the end. It was unprecedented to host try-outs at the same time as choosing the coaches. Usually, the whole staff is chosen including the coach before the players. In the case of the England team, the staff has been chosen but as to who will be the main man it was still up for debate.

"I see. He told me that he's waiting to see who will step up and form a game plan. The candidates are all informed about this. He wants to make sure that we are not left behind. We are the host country after all. We also have to coincide with the timeline of the other country's try-outs, hence why we are starting today. This is intentional on all parts, nothing to worry about." Hermione smiled, assuring them that this was still manageable.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll go check and make sure everything is running smoothly." Agnes replied dutifully.

"Granger?" Hermione turned to face Oliver Wood, a Gryffindor a year older than her. She remembered him from Harry's Quidditch days.

"Hello, Mr. Wood. Here for try-outs?" Hermione asked. She remembered seeing his name on the keeper's list.

"Not just that. Harry also asked me if I was interested in becoming a trainer. And Call me Oliver, Wood sounds weird." Hermione remembered how Harry said that Oliver teaches the game well and is a good motivator during their Hogwarts years. She remembered that the man is the main keeper of the Puddlemere United. There was rumors of his retirement, but this could be proven otherwise. It might just be because of Harry offering a trainer job.

"Oh, Harry didn't tell me that. Will you be announcing anything today? She asked. She was hinting at his intentions for the Cup.

"I've yet to decide which side to take. Harry only offered. I still have a few years to go." Oliver confessed. He glanced up to see one of his teammates approaching them.

"Well, the floor is yours. Just refrain from revealing too much. Let's not spoil all our cards for the press." Hermione reminded.

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She recognized the paleness of the skin and the warmth ithe touch produced.

"Hermione, Captain." Draco greeted. Oliver is also one of the Captains of Puddlemere United, showing how the man has advanced in his career.

"Alright there, mate?" Oliver asked, remembering his friend's injury.

"Nothing I can't handle." Draco smirked. He looked down at his girlfriend, who was watching their exchange. He uses the term girlfriend very loosely at the moment.

Hermione wrap her arm around his waist, upon feeling the flashes of photographers. The pretense of being more than what they are continues.

"Good, I won't let you pass that easily. I'll be seeing you, Granger." Oliver replied, walking away and joining the others already gearing up to fly.

As the Keeper left, Draco leaned towards Hermione. His lips grazed her hair.

"Milking it a little too think, don't you think?" Draco said referring to their close proximity.

Hermione's cheeks reveal a shade of pink to but laughed at his comment.

"Aren't I supposed to? And you're late!" She scolded, giving him a light slap to his sides.

Her actions caused Draco to step back. This gave Hermione time to appreciate him in his Quidditch form. Flashes of their recent roll in bed entered her mind.

"It must be worth it, seeing those look in your eyes. Don't worry, love. We can do that later." Draco smirked, as he noticed the interest behind her eyes.

"You wish, ferret." She cast her attention to the group forming from a far. Try-outs are about to start. She realized that she was keeping him too long.

Before he could reply, she said,

"You better join the group. No special treatment, Malfoy!"

She ushered him away, but he wouldn't let her have the last words.

"I don't need it, babe. I only want yours!" Draco flirted. There was a playful tone to her voice but her blush didn't stop. She wanted to flip him the finger for even saying that out loud, but that would attract more attention on them.

Agnes approached her. There was question in her in her stance

"Hermione, should we be worried about your affairs plastered all over the papers?"

Shaking her head Hermione replied, "No, the main affair is this. They'll most likely make separate headlines. I got this covered, Agnes."

At that moment, Harry Potter popped in. It's been years, but his presence can really attract attention. He called everyone to gather to begin.

The players, coaches and staff took to their brooms, while the press was asked to proceed to the viewing deck as the prospective individuals took flight. Hermione's people also followed the press, but others remained on the pitch. She left to talk to sponsors and writers, deciding that her presence isn't needed.

The try-outs was more a show of speed, agility, focus and skills. They weren't playing only running flight drills and aerial obstacle courses. Harry joined the drills as a spectator on his broom. He talked with prospective coaches and staff members as these people barked out orders.

Hermione watched as sweat gleamed on her Chaser's face. She noticed that a few women were also captivated by the confidence he seemed to radiate. At the corner of her eye, she saw Agnes talking to a group below.

A whistle was blown coming from the boy who lived. He cast a Sonorus to call everyone's attention him.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming here, today. To the players seeking to earn their spot on the English team, and the coaching and training staff waiting for further announcements, welcome to the start of England's preparation for the Quidditch World Cup. I look forward to seeing more of you in the coming weeks."

A murmur was heard, the crowd is sensing that a special announcement was imminent.

Hermione watched the flashing. She smirked to herself, the press would be in for a treat today. She just hoped, it would earn enough buzz so more sponsors will come running.

"As you all know, my team has yet to choose the head coach and his staff. It wasn't easy, but the whole team behind the Cup agreed. After careful deliberation, we've chosen James Andrews!"

Applause was heard. The man in his mid 30's bowed. He could be recognized as the Falcons head coach during their last bid to the league finals, which was won by the Puddlemere.

Hermione was surprised that Harry didn't choose the championship coach but there was no complaint from the 50 year old Puddlemere United Head coach, Michael Richardson. She had let Harry make his own decision regarding the coaching staff. It was not a marketing decision but a strategic decision, which she admits to be not her forte. Harry, at least submitted a list of names to her. This helped her team make sure that all staff are of good standing, especially when it comes to facing the stress that comes with the Cup.

"A lot of you expected that Mr. Richardson will be taking the reigns, as proven by his finals appearances and championship record, but Mr. Andrews has shown in the last league how he can make things work despite the little they have. I'm sure he would bring England as far as we can. At this point, I'd like James to say a few words.

Harry was referring to the Falcons come from behind appearance in the finals. It was the Holyhead Harpies who were poised to face the Champion team, because Falcons had lost their key players mid-season. Their new head coach had proven that he had the skills to make his team work.

"Hello everybody, I'd like to thank Mr. Potter for the complement. The Falcons was faced with a tough challenge last season and thankfully we were able to come back for at least a finals appearance. I have to admit, no one can beat Mr. Richardson at his best and the Puddlemere played their best. I'm very grateful for this opportunity. I've invited Mr. Richardson to play consultant for the cup. His years of experience will help groom this lot into the best team England has to offer. I would talk more but let's save it for the press conference later, for now I'd like all the players to line up and continue with drills. "

The new head coach's speech ended with an order. Harry was glad for his choice. He had tapped all the English teams staff and everyone was present. He hoped to bring home a win during his time.

He flew down to his best friend, sitting on the sidelines.

"I expected the old guy to take the job." Hermione said, once Harry was safely on the ground.

"I thought so too, but he insisted on taking a consultant job. He says he's too old for the travel." Harry chucked.

"Yet he's still traveling for Puddlemere. How disconnected is that?" Hermione asked. She watched over the press. She made sure that a Muffiliato was in place around her and her people. She didn't want them to get wind of anything.

"The old bat says he's retiring soon and grooming his successor, which is our head coach. I expect Puddlemere will make the announcement after all our marketing activities are done." Harry explained.

"Just sports politics, I see. Won't the Falcons argue about not having a coach?" Hermione questioned further. The world of Quidditch is more complicated than she thought. A lot of background placing was happening.

"That's something, I've talked about with the other teams. I'm trying to contain the noise surrounding the retirement and replacements to a minimal, until the Cup has gained a good grounding on the public. Oliver Wood is looking to retire with the Puddlemier but Falcons want him in the deal to give them their head coach. They tried adding Draco Malfoy but, that was non-negotiable. Puddlemere has no control over their Star Chaser, and if he gets wind off a trade surrounding his name, Malfoy will walk." Harry said while watching the flock of players in the sky.

Hermione had not realized how big of a name Draco Malfoy is in the Quidditch world. She had done his research on him but she didn't quite grasp how sensational of a player he is.

"Your boyfriend is that kind of player." Harry joked.

"I got sponsors waiting on him to say yes to actually playing. I really need to convince him." Hermione said, knowing that Draco was already a shoo for the main line up. The problem was getting him to play and agree on her terms, because Draco seems to like her chasing him.

"Cat and mouse game? Well, there's no question that he'll pass the try-outs." Harry wondered loudly.

"If only, Draco is no mouse. It's more of a predator versus predator scenario." Hermione admitted.

"Well, it keeps you on your toes." Harry commented before flying out to join the group above.

"More like hanging on a ledge." Hermione said to no one in particular.

Hermione focused her attention on the drills above, more precisely to her "favorite" Chaser.

"Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini are waiting for you at the conference hall. I'll ask everyone to gather in 30 minutes." Agnes said to her boss.

Hermione agreed and made her way to the conference room. She was greeted by the Malfoy matriarch and the snitch, also known as Blaise Zabini.

"Narcissa, Blaise, thank you for coming." Hermione greeted them, extending her hand.

Blaise took her hand but Narcissa decided to greet her like an old friend bringing her cheeks to her.

"How are you? I trust my son is giving you no trouble?" Narcissa asked.

"We're okay. No thanks to Blaise here." Hermione replied, aiming blame at the Slytherin.

"I don't hide anything from my fiancé." He replied.

"Did you also surrender your leash?" Hermione replied. Blaise was so crazy about Luna sometimes that Hermione forgets he's a Slytherin. He could handle Luna's quirks and like it.

"I am not responding to that, instead let's head for business." He said, taking a seat. The two women followed his action.

Hermione handed them the paperwork to review. She's hoping that signing would go through today. It would be good press if she could announce the impending partnership with the Weasley's Wizard Weezes and Malfoy Corporation 's sporting goods group company.

"Hermione, I think everything is in order. If this proves to be successful, I'd like to talk to you about launching other memorabilia items." Narcissa said, reviewing the material.

"George and Ron were already all in when you offered to allow us to make stuff for the Cup. It's Quidditch. They left me to handle the business side." Blaise confessed.

Hermione was glad that both parties are agreeable. Narcissa's group agreed to sponsor the team's equipment and uniform in exchange for getting a few players to become the face of their brand. Her own son tried to stay away from that kind of spotlight. Their involvement was still minimal because they were still testing the waters.

The Weasley group were excited to produce gags and toys for the Cup. They were willing to sell in their shops in exchange for getting rights to sell for different countries as well. This meant they would also make goods for the different countries and be allowed to sell in the assigned Quidditch stadium.

After 2 hours of talking, Agnes called them. It was already time for the press conference. The group walked in to the players and staff all seated, waiting for Hermione to welcome questions.

"Thank you for waiting everyone. I'd like to welcome you all. On top this, we are proud to announce that we have signed a partnership with Malfoy Corporation and Weasely's Wizard Weeze." Hermione stated.

Narcissa and Blaise took the floor to discuss their involvement in the cup. There were a few questions but the answers were accepted by the press. When they were done, it was the staff and players's turn to address the press.

"We are now welcoming questions for the staff, coaches and players." Hermione announced.

The representative from Seeker Weekly stood up.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell us more about your choice regarding coaching staff."

Harry looked at the reporter and nodded. "Well, we wanted to bring more energy to the team. Initially, we talked to Coach Richarson but he advised that we consider Mr. Andrews. He was really impressed by the Falcon's performance during the last games. He also agreed to stay on as consultant."

"Thank you for response. If I may, I'd like Mr. Andrews to maybe explain what his plans are for the Cup." The Seeker Weekly representative supplied.

James Andrews took the stage and answered quickly. "As for now, I'm focusing on building the team and bringing England the Cup like every other coach."

The Daily Prophet representative followed up immediatey.

"Do you have players in mind?"

"As of now, I admit I do, but let's save that for the official announcements. All our players are dedicated and amazing. I'm sure that whoever we choose will bring England glory." James replied.

Immediately, question thrown at the players regarding their plans. The most glaring question was directed at the Star Chaser himself.

"Mr. Malfoy, you were very vocal about avoiding the World Cup. What made you choose to attend try-outs." The representative from the Quibbler asked.

Draco cleared his throat already expecting the question. "It just seems interesting."

Hermione frowned at his answer but accepted that he was still stalling.

"You're in try-outs doesn't that mean you want to play?" Someone asked from the crowd.

"I believe not. I still have the freedom to choose, even if I am dating Ms. Granger over there."

At his response, the press went wild. The cameras started flashing non-stop. Hermione could be seen glaring at the Chaser, who had the knack for attention. It was clear, she needed to do damage control.

If she could only hit the Chaser again with a bludger, she probably would. It wouldn't be the first time this week.

 **I am back! Let me know what you think.**


End file.
